


31 Days of Magnus Bane

by Itenoria



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Headcanon, M/M, So yeah, Sometimes Fluff, it's basically a collection of little ficlets anyway, some teasing, will fill this up as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itenoria/pseuds/Itenoria
Summary: So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.





	1. Magnus + Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I initially thought I was going to do gifs, but I started with a Headcanon and continued with it in the subsequent days. I've been putting it up on Tumblr, but it just occurred to me that some of you aren't on Tumblr and might not have seen it, so here you go. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Magic. Five letters that made up his existence. Made up a part of him that was as essential to him as every breath he took. Magic. It was in the way he woke up in the morning and didn’t have to rise from his bed. He just thought and with a wave of his fingers, the curtains parted, the sun poured in and his face was bathed in its rays.

Magic. It was in the way after he’d shrugged into his robes and spent ten seconds looking for his favorite slippers, all he had to do was snap his fingers and it appeared, his toes wiggling and sinking into the comfort of those shoes.

Magic. It was in the way all he had to do was splay his hands over the table and Alexander’s face would light up at the sight of his favorite scones, still piping hot, straight from the bakery down the street.

Magic. It was in the way he crooked a finger and could lift a man three times his size straight up in the air and send him crashing into a wall because he’d dared to dream of harming a warlock child.

Magic. It was in the way his hands slashed through the air decimating a demon who had thought he could renege on a payment and attack him. Him?  Magnus Bane. How ridiculous.

Magic. It was in the way his hands gentled into a soft touch, searching and sending healing pulses into Alexander’s shoulders to heal the deep gash he’d received when he’d been jumped by a werewolf. It was the same magic Magnus had used to snap the wolf’s neck without a second thought, that he was at the moment pouring into Alexander so those hazel eyes would stop being clouded over in pain.

Magic. It was in the way his hands danced in the air, throwing out ward after ward as he fortified the institute because it was the place Alexander spent his days and nothing was going to touch the man he loved as long as his magic thrummed through him.

Magic. It was in the way a wiggle of his fingers would have Alexander as naked as the day he was born, with the dark jeans and shirt that had made him spend the entire time they’d been in the meeting with the clave, imagining Alexander out of them, pooled together at Alexander’s feet. Alexander would give that soft chuckle and he would wiggle his fingers again, sending the clothes to be neatly folded and tucked in the drawers because Alexander liked his clothes neatly folded and unrumpled.

Magic. It was in the way he twirled his fingers in the air and the lights would dim, the room would cool and he could slide into those cool sheets with his arms wrapped around his Alexander as they fell asleep together.

Magic. Those five letters that made up his existence. He was it and it was him.


	2. Magnus + fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Magnus hated meetings. Even worse, he hated long boring meetings that seemed to drag on forever. Hell, even Winston hadn’t yapped on for this long, and the man had loved hearing the sound of his own voice. What he hated worse than long boring meetings? Long boring meetings with the clave.

Which was why he had no idea why the hell he was sitting in the room being ignored by half of the prissy clave representatives who were pretending he didn’t exist whilst the other half only paid him the barest amount of attention necessary.

Magnus didn’t mind. Whist they droned incessantly about their boring and outdated laws, he was doing something more valuable with his time: slowly driving Alexander Lightwood insane, one stroke at a time.

Alec made a strangled sound when Magnus’ fingers danced dangerously close to his crotch and Imogen prissy Herondale gave him a stern look. “Anything wrong Lightwood?”

Alec tried looking stern as he shook his head. “Everything is fine ma'am.”

The ma'am in question narrowed her eyes at Magnus. Magnus waved the hand he had up on the table at her and he grinned when she looked disapprovingly at the angel wings he’d painted on his nails.

She sniffed and looked away and Magnus rolled his eyes and then winked at Alec who looked like he half wanted to kiss him and half wanted to scold him for trying to distract him at a Clave meeting.

But then his attention was called away by yet another Clave member and he looked away. Not one to waste any moment, Magnus walked the fingers he’d had on Alec’s thighs to his side, pressing in briefly to pull that smile from his face because they both knew just how ticklish Alec was in that spot and then he finished the walk and got to Alec’s smooth back. He balanced his chin on the hand that was on the table, making sure not to hide his disinterest in the entire proceedings, all the while drawing lazy shapes on Alec’s back. He drew them easily. Circles and triangles. The occasional rune followed by the straight line he drew all the way to the base of Alec’s spine and then back up again.

Alec tried to hide the shivers but he couldn’t successfully hide those responses, especially not from Magnus who lived for the way Alec’s eyes went a bit hazy when his fingers brushed against the long line of his spine, or the way his breath hitched when Magnus’ nails dug in just a bit, giving him that sharp bite of pain. When his fingers dipped into the hem of Alec’s pants and slid against the entrance to his hole, Alec shot up so quick, Magnus barely had the time to bring his hand back to resting on thighs.

“Let’s reconvene,” Alec said. He sounded a little hoarse and Magnus felt a thrill of satisfaction. “Something came up.”

Oh something came up all right.

Magnus had to hold back his self-satisfied smirk. It wouldn’t do to have the clave members look at him suspiciously now could he?

When the last of them were gone and the room had emptied out, Alec expelled a loud gush of air and chuckled. “Tease.”

Magnus chuckled and pushed off from the table. He threw a portal open and extended his hand at Alec “punish me?”

Alec’s chuckles as he took his hand was satisfying. As satisfying as the whispered promise Alec placed against his ear just as they tumbled into the loft. “You betcha.”


	3. Magnus + bisexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Alec wasn’t a fan of raves. Whether they be mundane raves or the ever popular Downworlder raves, he couldn’t stand any of them. They were too loud, too bright, too crowded, and there were way too many eyes that followed him everywhere.

He particularly didn’t like them because of the many many eyes. The ones that scorched so bright that his hands instinctively went to the back of his neck to protect it from the perceived danger. The ones that looked at him with such barely restrained anger that a lesser man would turn around and walk away. And then there were the curious stares. The ones that dissected him, all in the bid to find out what made him so special.

And the reason for all those stares was presently in the middle of the dance floor, moving with such sensuous grace that Alec had to adjust himself because damn, Magnus Bane could move.

Magnus caught his eye from the middle of the dance floor and sent him such a beautiful, happy, blinding smile that Alec was unable to do anything but smile back. Magnus gave a satisfied grin and went back to dancing with the seelie that had joined him on the floor.

“What does he see in you?”

The words were hissed at him and Alec turned to meet their stony glares. One male warlock and two female vampires. They wavered between watching Magnus dance –and who wouldn’t when he was moving like that– and glaring at Alec. Their expressions subtly shifted as well. From the barely disguised lust as they watched Magnus do a shimmy that had even the saliva in Alec’s mouth drying up, to resentment that Alec was the one who got that opportunity, the sole opportunity to touch and taste and stare and have, to anger because they needed to lash out that Alec was chosen, to fear because they knew that should they do so, Magnus would eviscerate them. And so there they stood, wavering between emotions, trying to puzzle out why he was the lucky one. One warlock and two vampires. One man and two women, just a small representation of the hundreds, male and female, would who give anything for a chance to be with Magnus Bane. To call Magnus Bane theirs. To own his heart.

Unfortunately for them, the bisexual warlock had already chosen. And as Alec watched his boyfriend sweep through the dance floor, body undulating in tandem to the beat, he allowed himself to give a little smile. He might not be able to stand raves. But he took satisfaction that whilst they were there, people would stare at Magnus with want and at him with jealousy, and it didn’t matter if they were men or women. They might have had a chance with Magnus in the past. But this was the present and Magnus Bane was all his and Alec derived satisfaction in seeing their jealousy.

Did that make him wicked?

Alec raised a glass in a toast to Magnus’ dancing when Magnus turned around and caught his eye. Magnus winked and Alec smiled.

Well, he was dating a half demon after all. Only idiots would think him kind.


	4. Magnus + Downworlders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

_You cannot remove her tongue. You cannot remove her tongue. You absolutely can **not** remove her tongue._

The words echoed in his head like a mantra, the only thing he could hold on to so he wouldn’t snap his fingers and remove that annoying tongue from Imogen Herondale’s mouth.

If anything, it would be satisfying to watch her try to speak and be unable to do so because she was missing said tongue. He would just think of it as him doing his service to humanity, and he was pretty certain humanity would thank him for it.  

“What do you say warlock,” Imogen finally asked after having rambled for almost an hour.

Magnus didn’t reply.

“Cat got your tongue,” one of the Shadowhunters asked, and chuckled at her own joke.

“No. But keep speaking and I’ll be sure to remove yours,” Magnus tossed at her and watched with grim satisfaction as she blanched.

“Warlock,” Imogen started to say, and stopped, looking a mite confused when Alec cleared his throat.

“He has a name,” Alec stated. He sounded quite calm, unless you’d spent too many time staring into his eyes and could tell when he was pissed, and those hazel eyes were at the moment as hard as flint. “It’s Magnus Bane, or Highwarlock Bane. Whichever you prefer, Madam Inquisitor”

The other Shadowhunters in the room gasped. Magnus was sure he heard Jace chuckle, and then turn it into a cough whilst Izzy sniggered.

Magnus smirked, and then raised an eyebrow as he waited for Imogen  to address him properly. She looked like she’d swallowed something nasty but then finally managed to choke out. “What do you say, Magnus Bane?”

Magnus leaned back in the chair, making sure to stretch out his entire form as he steepled his fingers together and brought both index fingers to his mouth. “What do I say to you using Pandemonium as a hunting ground for a known high ranking Circle member,” he asked.

Imogen gave a solemn nod. “Yes,” she said half expectantly as she started to pack her files.

Magnus smirked. “No.” Imogen froze and her eyes darted to him. Magnus’ eyes hardened. “Circle members are not welcome in my club.”

One of the Shadowhunters jumped to his feet and made to approach him. “But it’s to capture him so we can….”

Magnus eyes narrowed to slits as he slowly turned to glare at the idiot. He allowed just a peek of his magic through, taking satisfaction in the way the idiot flinched.  “I don’t give a fuck what greater good you have planned,” Magnus said, enunciating each word carefully because Shadowhunters were a stubborn bunch and he had no interest in wasting his time on them. Time was way too valuable and the idiots who were looking outraged that he wasn’t willing to pander to them, weren’t worth his. “Pandemonium is MY club, and a safe haven for Downworlders. _All_ Downworlders.” He glanced up at Imogen. “So no. There shall be no hunting there, and there shall be no _circle members_ allowed in it.”

“But we,” Imogen started to say, looking like she was ready to argue things out.

Like Magnus had any intention of giving her that chance.

He rose from the seat, threw open a portal, and stepped through it, hearing from a distance, Imogen’s outraged exclamation at him leaving.

He didn’t give a fuck.

No Downworlder was going to get caught in a crossfire in his club, and should Imogen suggest it again, he wouldn’t care that she was the inquisitor, he will have her tongue for suggesting it, and damn the consequences.


	5. Magnus + hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

“So did anything particularly interesting happen in the nineties?”

Magnus paused in the middle of making the strawberry daiquiri that Alec favored anytime Alec came over. “The nineties,” he repeated without turning around.

Alec hummed.

“Which nineties,” Magnus asked, needing further clarification as his eyes swept the trolley looking for the slice of lime he’d set aside for his garnish. “1690’s? 1790’s? 1890’s? You have to be more specific Alexander.”

“1990’s,” Alec replied.

Magnus paused for a moment and glanced up at the ceiling as he raked his brain, trying to remember if something of any particular importance happened in that particular decade. He shrugged. “Not really,” he muttered and resumed making the daiquiri. When he was done making it, he carefully placed the drink on the shelf by the trolley and set out to making a pisco sour for himself.

“Really,” Alec asked.

The question had him thinking about the decade again. Magnus shrugged. “Unless you count Ragnor’s fascination with early nineties R. Kelly.” Magnus chuckled. “I swear, I never thought I would hear the last of Bump ‘n’ grind.”

“Hmmmm,” Alec hummed again and something in the tone had Magnus spinning around to glance at him, eyebrows raised. He met Alec’s eyes and if the dancing light in their depths hadn’t tipped him off, the old fashion photo album definitely set the alarm bells ringing.

Magnus pointed at it. “Where did you get that?”

Alec smirked. “Raphael.”

Fuck. That bloodsucking betrayer! Magnus was going to dump itching powder on his sheets and make sure Raphael spent the entire day scratching himself.

“He said something about vengeance being a dish best served cold,” Alec added.

Forget itching powder on his sheets. He was going to make sure it was on every one of Raphael’s precious suits.

Magnus hung his head. “What’s the damage?”

Alec looked like he was barely keeping from bursting into laughter, which meant that yeah, the pictures would be as humiliating as he assumed.

Alec patted the space beside him on the couch and Magnus picked up his cocktail and Alec’s, and walked over to the love seat. He sat down and Alec flipped the page open and right there, for present day him to see was the one hair mistake he’d hoped would remain in the past.

His horrified expression was the tipping point for Alec who burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny Alexander,” Magnus grumbled as he sulked.

It just made Alec laugh so hard he whizzed as he pointed at the album. “But… Your hair…”

Magnus winced and stared down at the picture. Yup. Looking away hadn’t changed it. He was still sporting the Kriss-Kross braids that Ragnor had warned him would be a terrible idea. He hadn’t listened then.

Ragnor was right. He should have been agreeable to taking Ragnor’s advice more than once every three hundred years.

What the fuck had he been thinking?

“So, a huge Kriss-Kross fan huh,” Alec asked with a crooked grin.

Magnus sniffed. “Jump is hip hop gold. They don’t do songs like that anymore.” Alec was still grinning so Magnus added. “Besides, it was cute.”

That just set Alec off again and he flipped the page. “Is that the reason for the Tram line haircut as well?”

“ _That_ was edgy,” Magnus pointed out.

Another page flip.

“Yeah. And the high top fade?” Alec grinned.

Magnus harrumphed and Alec chuckled. “Either way, your hair always looks lovely Magnus,” Alec said as he leaned forward to kiss him, short and sweet.

Magnus hummed as they broke apart and then snapped his finger.

“What was that for, Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged. "Nothing.”

Forget dumping the itching powder on Raphael’s sheets and suits, he was dumping it down his underwear as well.


	6. Magnus + Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Magnus’ eyes snapped open. The steady strum of energy settling into his bones, holding him in its vice as he felt the barely restrained panic.

He closed his eyes and cast his magic out, feeling and searching till he felt that harsh tug.

_Help me._

He was out of the bed before the thought was completed, snapping himself into new clothes as fast as he could blink.

He threw open a portal and dashed through, following that trembling bright blue thread, ringing so loud, he could hear it in his ears, vibrating and filled with fear… so much fear… so much pain.

_He was going to rip them apart, from limb to limb._

When he stepped out of the portal, it didn’t come as a surprise to find that he was in a warehouse filled with Circle members. What was surprising was the fact that this particular headquarters was so close to the Institute.

Magnus sneered.

Of course the idiots that were the Clave wouldn’t think to look right beneath their noses for the Circle members. He was sure if anyone had mentioned their suspicions about the Circle members being that close to the institute, the Clave would have thought it ridiculous.

“I told you it would work,” someone said, sounding so calm and confident, Magnus decided that he would remove the man’s head first.

He turned his head and saw a man with blond hair, grinning like he’d just hit the lottery.

Magnus allowed himself to smile, and the blonde’s steps faltered, fear flashing in his eyes for a brief moment, and Magnus wondered if he was going to bolt. But then the man visibly pulled himself together and resumed the cocky stroll.

Idiot.

“Of course it would work,” another voice said and Magnus’ eyes swept through the room, the darkness seeming like day to him as he narrowed in on the one man at the back. In his hands he held a warlock child.

Her hair had matted over, tear tracks streaked across her cheeks. She trembled in his hands. But the one thing that made Magnus himself begin to tremble was the cut on her cheek, a long slice that had clearly been made by a knife.

“Who did that,” his voice cracked like a whip, and he watched the men gathered flinch. Even the ones who had been at their different corners in the warehouse, gathering weapons in preparation to storm wherever it was that they planned on heading to, all stopped what they were doing.

No one answered so he repeated the question. “I said. Who did _that_?”

The one at the back with his hands on the child, spoke. “I did,” he said, sounding extremely proud that he’d tortured a child.

Magnus’s fingers moved, lethal fast and coiled like a whip.

The man’s hands dropped, severed off from his elbows.

He screamed.

Magnus grinned, his smile sharp and biting as he felt his magic slowly rise.

Not the calmer one that he used when he didn’t want to hurt anyone.

No. This power wanted to maim. Wanted to kill. Needed to destroy.

“Close your eyes,” he murmured to the child. She dropped to her knees, raised both hands to cover her ears and did just that.

Magnus took a step forward.

“M…m…mercy,” he heard a thin voice cry out.

He turned to look at the man, a Circle member shaking so hard, a lesser man would have felt sorry for him.

Magnus smirked, letting his powers slowly seep through, showing his marks as clear as day, the one part of him that showed that truly they’d been stupid to bait him.

“Mercy,” Magnus asked, and followed it with a laugh, as hard and dark as the magic that had started pulsing out of him, searching for an escape, looking for what it could singe and eviscerate. “My father is Asmodeus, you fool.” His voiced echoed in the warehouse. He took a step forward. “And there is only one rule in his kingdom. Repay evil, with even _more_ evil.”

And with that, he let his power loose, watching it ripple through, spreading its dark energy all across the room, bleeding and maiming and cutting.

They screamed, hair raising scream that echoed in the room, their screams merging with the sound of cracking bone and the wet sound of flesh separating from flesh.

And then he called out to it. _Destroy. Raze. Leave nothing standing._

His power morphed, ever willing to answer his call. The building burned. Fire rapidly spreading, dancing on the walls like his magic did.

Everything burned but Magnus. Magnus and the little warlock child who still had her ears covered and stayed cowering on the floor.

He reached her and reached out, hands enveloping her form as he pulled her to him.

She went willingly with a terrified cry, keeping her gaze averted.

Magnus couldn’t blame her.

“Let’s take you home,” he said and threw a portal open, pulling her along with him as he left the warehouse and the Circle members in it to burn.


	7. Magnus + Favourite Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's is meant to be about my favourite Magnus Bane line/quote and hope I got it right because there's nothing as hard as trying to write a head canon around a line spoken by a character. For real though. The shit is hard.....

_You are Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. You are NOT their pet warlock._

He’d been home, ruminating on Isabelle’s words about her parents trying to set Alec up with a wife when he’d gotten the message.

_The institute was breached. Alec’s hurt. Come fix the wards._

He’d thrown open a portal and stepped through without stopping to think. Worry coursing through him, with every breath he took, tightening his nerve endings and making his vision blur. But even as he rushed over to the Institute to make sure Alexander was okay, the admonition came slithering to the forefront of his brain, a word of caution in the midst of all the panic.

_You are Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. You are NOT their pet warlock._

Fixing the wards had been easy. Of course he made it so the Institute would have enough of a warning the next time the atrocity of a forsaken attempted breaching their wards again, and he charged them heavily for it: he was the high warlock and not a saint after all. Healing Alexander however, hadn’t been as easy. Even when he’d offered to heal him for free, Alec had still pulled back with the claim that he was fine.

Magnus didn’t believe him. No. Not with the way Alec’s hand automatically went to the injury like he felt the need to protect it. No one acted like that about an injury that was ‘fine’. Injuries that were fine were shown to prying eyes so they would see it and walk away. The wounds we sought to keep hidden were the ones we didn’t want anyone to worry about because we knew they were way worse than what we claimed. But he’d pulled back because that was what Alec had wanted and even as he did, the thought came slithering right back out.

_You are Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. You are NOT their pet warlock._

“You want me to steal it from,” Magnus asked glancing between Izzy and Jace.

Jace stared back at him. "We prefer the word ‘borrow’.”

“Without his knowledge,” Izzy piped in.

Magnus shook his head. No. No can do. Not happening,” and made to leave only to be stopped by Jace who dared to put his hand on him. He glared the irritating thing off and mentally sighed when Jace and Isabelle brought out the big guns in their defense.

Of course they were going to use the fact that Alec was acting irrationally at this point because of what he’d just learned about his parents, and the extreme measures the Clave was willing to go in getting information from Meliorn. To imagine them getting their hands on the Mortal Cup was a catastrophe in itself.

_You are Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. You are NOT their pet warlock._

“ **You’re both going to owe me** ,” Magnus said, glancing between the two of them, making them aware that he was _not_ doing this for free. “ **I’m talking 14th century. Gold, rubies, definitely diamonds.** ” If he was going to do this, it was going to cost them. And it was going to cost them a lot.

_He is Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. He is NOT their pet warlock._

“ **And Alec can never know**.” It slipped out without him even thinking about it, the realization that no matter what they paid, no matter what price he charged, it was nothing if he lost Alexander’s trust.

_You are Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. You are NOT their pet warlock._

That might be the case. But, Alexander Lightwood had a hold on him that made a mockery of those same words.


	8. Magnus + Jewellery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Nightfall crept up on him, so fast and silent he hadn’t even seen it coming. He’d started work on his reports, tracking the jobs he still had to do for his clients, just as it began to cool outside, a silent indication that they had entered evening time. The plan had been to work for a couple of hours and then grab something to eat. But by the time he’d raised his head, it was to discover that nighttime had fallen.

He pushed away from his desk and walked unhurried to his bedroom, sliding onto the stool in front of his vanity.

The room was dark, the only lighting was the silvery glow of the moon that left streaks on his floors and occasionally on his walls when his curtains shifted.

He didn’t mind the dark though. He could see clearly enough in it.

He started by unclasping the black stone tooth pendant necklace, carefully taking it off, unhurried and unwilling to cause it any harm. He laid the necklace on his open palm, snapping his finger to bring out a soft napkin he then proceeded to use, to clean the piece, taking his time to  run the napkin over the edges, and that smooth stone that had stayed smooth for over a hundred years. As he cleaned it, it seemed to shine, shine as bright as the black as night eyes of the warlock child who had presented him the necklace back when he’d saved her father from being murdered by a group of villagers who had been convinced that the father was a witch.

He hadn’t been. He hadn’t even been a warlock. He’d simply been a human with a warlock child who hadn’t known how to control her powers just yet. The situation had surprised him because it was rare for a human to keep a warlock child as his. The usual reaction to discovering that your child was a warlock was usually horror, and most human parents followed it up by abandoning the child and running away.

Those were the more humane parents.

But when he’d caught sight of the man who was about to die, but whose sole concern had been for his child, he’d stepped in to save the two of them and had gotten the black stone tooth pendant as a thank you gift. He’d had a chain cast for it, and had kept it with him ever since. Other pieces might come and go, but this one would always stay with him.

Next he carefully took off the skull necklace Ragnor had gotten him. As he ran his thumb over the little skulls, he allowed himself to smile, and a moment to grieve, remembering when Ragnor had given him the necklace after the disaster that had been their last trip to Peru.

The people had been so terrified and called them demons, even as they chased them out of town. The words hadn’t struck Ragnor as hard as Magnus, and Magnus had fallen into a depression, drowning in his doubts as he wondered if he was truly becoming a demon and just a step away from being his father.

Ragnor had brought the necklace over two nights later, telling him to slip it on, and own his demon half. It was what gave him his powers; what gave him his immortality. It was a part of him that he would never be able to part from, and shouldn’t want to part from, because it balanced his human side and together, they came together to make him who he was.

He moved onto the rings next, chuckling lightly at the engraved “M” and “B”, two rings that Catarina had stumbled upon in an open market in Spain. He’d been surprised when she’d handed him the rings, and when she’d told him, voice low and soft, that she figured that he would like them, especially since he was coming to terms with finally having a name after having gone for so long without one, joy had come slinking in, seeping into his bones and his blood, making him float as he slipped them on for the very first time, and murmured to himself, “Magnus Bane. I’m Magnus Bane.” Catarina had chuckled and run off, laughing merrily as she ran to save yet another person in need of her help.

Finally, he took off his ear cuff, and held them out, staring at the snake design, as he remembered the way Raphael had huffed when he’d extended it to him. It had confused Magnus, and he’d looked at the young vampire for so long that Raphael had shuffled from one foot to another. When he’d finally asked Raphael the reason for the gift, Raphael had mumbled something about Magnus reminding him of a snake, beautiful, entrancing, just a bit devious, deadly, intelligent and beautiful. Magnus had chuckled and pointed out that Raphael had called him beautiful, twice in one sentence. Raphael had hissed and stormed off.

Even thinking of it now, Magnus chuckled again.

He put all the pieces back, carefully arranging them so he could reach for them first thing the next morning.

He pushed away from the stool, snapped himself into the silk robes he slept in, walked to the bed, and slid underneath the sheets, arms reaching for Alexander who hummed and snuggled closer against him.

“Night Magnus,” Alec said in a sleepy voice.

Magnus kissed the back of Alec’s head. “Night Alexander.”


	9. Magnus + flirting/innuendos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Magnus was in a good mood. Scratch that. He was in an excellent mood. After two of the most busiest months in his life–and considering how long he’s lived, that’s saying a lot–he finally got time off. Time off to see old friends, go hunting for new books and clothes, and time to finally hook up with Alexander.

And so, he began operation get Alexander to know just how badly he wanted to get into his pants. Except the thrill of the chase was in being subtle about it.

“Alexander,” Magnus called out one morning, just as Alec was about to head out. He ran an appreciative eye over the fitted black tee and jeans Alec had on. Alec had been training intensely every day and was at the moment ,unaware that his clothes were starting to stretch across his body showing every defined curve and muscle. Magnus of course was thankful for Alec’s disdain for shopping. It meant he would be able to enjoy ogling his boyfriend for even longer, until Alec finally decided to go shopping and got new clothes, unfortunately. 

“Magnus,” Alec called and Magnus realized that he’d zoned out for quite a bit. “Is something wrong?”

Magnus shook his head. “No. I was just wondering. If I told you that you had a beautiful body,” he grinned “would you hold it against me?”

Alec’s forehead furrowed. “Of course not. You say it all the time. Why would I feel offended?”

And with that his slightly dim boyfriend walked out of the house, shoulders straight and mind already on whatever the hell he was planning on doing that day.

_**Wtf?** _

The very next day, Alec joined Magnus in the library. “Excuse me Magnus, but do you have time?”

Magnus spun around, a smirk pulling his lips as he tried to keep his glee from showing. Finally. Alec might be a day late, but he’d finally figured things out. “But of course Alexander.” He dropped his voice to a seductive purr. “Do you have the energy?”

He got yet another furrowed brow in response that had him scowling even before Alec replied, “why would I need to have energy? I was wondering if you could help me with a new demon sighting we saw on last night’s patrol.”

_**His boyfriend, ladies and gentlemen.** _

He bumped into Alec whilst at the institute–Robert had once again asked him to come fix their wards. Not that he minded as long as they continued to pay his price. “Alexander,” he beamed after they pulled apart and then sidled closer as he eyed Alec. “Is that a tic tac in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Really at this point, he should stop being surprised at Alec’s furrowed brow response because once again, Alec squinted. Except this time around, he pulled out his Stele. “It’s just my Stele, Magnus.” And with that said, he walked off, hurrying to catch up with Jace.

_**Seriously why did he even bother?** _

He was just putting the finishing touches to a potion he’d brewed for the werewolves when Alec came in. Magnus took the time to eye him from the top of his tousled hair to his dusty boots and he then squinted. “Alexander. There must be something wrong with my eyes.”

_Let it not be said that he gave up easily._

Of course he’d been expecting Alec to say something along the line of ‘what’s wrong?’ And he could then respond with “because you’ve grown even prettier.”

But his clueless boyfriend instead had Jace, Izzy, Cat and Raphael on speed dial, calling them in full on panic mode, stating that Magnus was going blind. And so he had to explain to everyone that Alec had merely overreacted and he’d had to deal with a scowling Raphael, whilst Cat had grinned knowingly.

_Fine. He gave up. Alexander wouldn’t know subtlety if it hit him on the head and declared “hey look at me. I’m subtlety.” He was done trying to teach him the fine art of innuendos._

The next evening, Magnus was checking out his reflection when Alec walked into their bedroom, leg crossed at his ankles as he leaned against the door and stared at him.

“The shirt looks good on me doesn’t it,” Magnus asked as he checked out his side profile. “Thinking of dropping by Pandemonium to see how things are going.”

“Looks good,” Alec replied. “Know what else would look good on you?”

Something in the tone had Magnus spinning around. He eyed Alec.

Alec smirked. “Me.”

Magnus grinned. “Alexander,” he said as he placed a hand over his heart and sauntered over to meet Alec. “Did you just use an innuendo?”

Alec slid his arms around Magnus and chuckled. “Yeah?”

Magnus pulled Alec to the bed. “Well come on then. We have to celebrate.”


	10. Magnus + Lightwoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Silence. It swirled around them, seeping into corners and into every crevice, screaming words that neither of them could say.

All Isabelle could do was take in deep breaths. Breaths that echoed in the silence of the room when she released them. And Magnus could only stand there in silence, watching her, waiting for her to say something, or give him a sign that she was ready to talk.

The euphoric high they’d been on after Lydia had withdrawn the charges had led them to crash to smithereens when Imogen had insisted that even with the withdrawn charges, Isabelle was still going to be stripped of her runes and banished if the cup wasn’t returned.

It was an unfair decree, but one that Magnus had expected. Even before he’d taken the case, he’d known that what the Clave wanted was the cup, and should they not get it, they would make a scapegoat of Isabelle Lightwood. Because in their eyes, had the cup been given to them the minute it had been found, they wouldn’t be looking for it right now.

And so Isabelle would be banished, because time was speeding along, the day was almost over, and they still hadn’t found Jace, Clary or that blasted cup.

A sniffle.

It was low but Magnus caught the faint sound and walked over to Isabelle, dropping to one knee as he placed a finger beneath her chin and raised it up so she could meet his eyes.

Isabelle Lightwood was one of kind. She was brave. She was strong. She was intelligent, and lived a life free of the prejudice that afflicted the rest of her kind.

But at this moment, she was just about breaking. Her chin wobbled. Her lips quivered. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, even though no tears leaked from them. But as she stared back at him, a lone tear slipped, sliding down her cheek. He caught it with a nail and used his thumb to wipe off the tracks.

“You are going to be fine,” Magnus murmured, giving words to the fears she couldn’t say.

“How can you be so sure,” Isabelle whispered. She pushed off from the chair and paced. “I’ll be without my runes. Without my powers. I would be like a mundanes. Except, the mundanes at least can’t see shadow world. I’d still have the sight. I just wouldn’t be able to protect myself.” She gave a broken laugh. “And Alec was right. I haven’t exactly kept a low profile all these years.”

“Well the mundanes don’t have the high warlock of Brooklyn, ready to come to their defense now do they,” Magnus asked and smiled when Isabelle spun around to stare at him, the shock clear on her face.

“You would do that for me,” she whispered, hope danced on the edge of her voice, wanting to take flight even as she stifled it.

Magnus knew of that disappointment well. Of having your hopes raised thinking that you’ve found an ally only to get stabbed in the back in the middle of the night.

“Yes,” he replied. There wasn’t any need for him to delve into detailed explanations. She understood the gravity of what he was offering.

Isabelle sighed and her head drooped. “I wish it didn’t have to come to this though.”

That he understood as well. Because no matter how much protection Magnus was willing to offer her, she would still be separate from everything she knew and everyone she loved. Magnus walked over to her. “I’m sorry we lost the case.”

She looked up at him and gave a sad smile. “Yeah.” A brief pause. “But at least we lost it with style.”

That drew a huff from the both of them and just as they were about to sink into silence yet again, the door opened and in walked Alec with the good news.

Jace and Clary had returned with the cup and Isabelle was free to go.

It hit Magnus before it settled in for Isabelle and so his eyes were on her, taking note of the disbelief, the surprise, the joy and then the relief that flooded her features. As she hugged Alec, sounding half surprised that he was right and that Jace and Clary had indeed come back, Magnus watched the happy moment, relieved that that at least one of the good ones wouldn’t get unjustly punished.

If he also took a moment to let the Lightwood siblings revel in Isabelle’s release, before bringing up his payment, well… he did have a soft spot for the Lightwoods after all.


	11. Magnus + being caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

He portaled into the bedroom, barely making any sound as his eyes took in the room. The warm glow of a single lamp cast soothing shadows on the wall, adding to the comforting warmth he was sure the warlocks had been going for.

And it helped too. He could feel it seeping into his bones, even as he glanced down at the little figure bundled in the bed. Tear tracks stained her cheeks and she held on tight to a dusty book in one hand whilst she clutched the sheets tightly with the other.

He didn’t need to look at the book to know whose it was. He was well aware that Zoey never slept without holding a piece of her father close to her heart, even if that piece was the small book of poetry he never left his house without.

It was her security blanket.

He sighed, his breath ghosting the air, silently cursing Valentine and the members of the circle, and with the same breath, mourning all the warlocks he’d lost on the day of the attack, even Elias who might have still been alive, if he hadn’t sent him off to the Spiral Labyrinth.

Small cries pulled him out of his thoughts and his eyes swung to Zoey who was at the moment, shaking, mouth working in silent screams, tears sliding down her cheeks. She’d curved into a fetal position, her body shielding her from the hurt she was experiencing in her nightmares.

The door to the room swung open and he caught the brief surprise on the faces of the couple who hadn’t been expecting the highwarlock to drop by. But they nodded at him and he sent them away with a wiggle of his fingers.

_I’ve got this._

He sat on the corner of the bed, hands stretched out to brush against those tear stained cheeks, drying the tears as he stroked Zoey’s face gently.

She startled awake, eyes darting around in fear, disoriented and not knowing exactly what was happening. Until her eyes lighted on Magnus and she gave a little cry and leapt at him.

Magnus wrapped her in a hug, placing his chin on the top of her head as he stroked her back, sending low pulses of energy to calm her down. “Shhhh. It’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay. Let it go. Let it all go. I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

He repeated the words over and over again, waiting as powerful sobs wracked her body, making her small frame shake from the force of it all.

When she finally calmed down, she sniffed and pulled back, her eyes were red and her nose ran.

Magnus snapped his fingers and offered her several tissues. She cleaned her face and blew into them, then balled them up into her fist. “I just…” she hiccuped. “miss him.” Another hiccup. “So much.” Another hiccup. She glanced up at Magnus, tears gathering in her eyes again.

“I know child,” Magnus said as he continued to stroke her hair. “I know.”

She stayed silent for a moment as her hiccups died down. When she finally spoke, it was in a whisper, speaking of her fears and worries. “What if I forget him?”

Magnus chuckled lightly and gave her a sad smile. “Your father is not so easily forgotten Zoey,” he said. “Trust me.”

She still looked doubtful, and sad, so he leaned down and pulled off his shoes. He saw the confusion on her face and winked at her, then sat back on the bed, folding his legs beneath him in a move that was a total replica of hers. “Did I ever tell you of the time when I tried sneaking back into Peru and I brought your father along with me?”

Zoey’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

So Magnus spent the night telling her stories and anecdotes and jokes. Every single one of them featuring a father who died protecting his daughter and who would continue to live in their memories: Zoey’s and Magnus’.


	12. Magnus + Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

His favorite image to wake up to was Magnus lying down in bed beside him, sunlight streaming in to further illuminate that gorgeous face, caressing the angles and planes that was the masterpiece that was Magnus Bane’s face.

His second favorite thing? Waking up to Magnus prepping for the day. Especially when he had no idea that Alec was awake at that moment, and watching him to do so. It gave Alec a chance to both admire and marvel at how Magnus, even when he thought he had no audience made it a big production.

It was in the way he laid out all his jewelry pieces, index finger lightly tapping his bottom lip as he stared at them all and tried to determine which piece he was going to wear that day. It was the way those lean fingers then reached out for each of those pieces, lightly running over them. It was in that brief smile when he found what he wanted and put away the pieces he wasn’t interested in wearing that day.

Alec had asked him once. Asked why he always chose his jewelry first, before he decided on his outfit. Magnus had smiled and told him that it was because choosing his jewelry was the easiest and less time consuming part of him getting dressed. The process that followed after, was way longer.

And he was right. Because next came choosing his outfit.

The first time Alec had spent the night at Magnus’, he had been surprised to see that Magnus not only had a walk-in closet—although in true Magnus fashion, the closet was bigger than some people’s apartment—but he also preferred dressing up the non-magical way.

He also liked holding out pieces of his outfit against his body as he checked it out in the mirror. Head tilted to the side, looking at each piece ever which way, eyes squinting when he wasn’t really sure if he should drop that dark blue pants and pair the deep purple shirt with the dusky blue pants instead. But then he shook his head, took all the pieces in and came out with Maroon pants and a red shirt with a sequined collar. He gave a little smile at the sight, biting his lower lip and nodding slightly. Until his eyes widened slightly and then slid over to his vanity and the string of necklaces he’d already laid out. Some battle warred within him and he shook his head again and walked back into his closet.

Probably wanted to wear his necklaces that morning and didn’t want to have to give them up for his outfit.

He went into the closet and came back out with a silk shirt, moss green, that rippled with every movement. The shirt had a deep V neckline that would definitely show quite a bit of that muscled chest. His pants were a regular shade of blue, embellished with rhinestones on the edge of the front pockets. He nodded and then slid into them, wearing the pants first and then slipping into the shirt, the movement languorous as the shirt slid over to cover his frame.

He pulled out black combat boots next and sat on the small chair in front of his vanity, pulling on them on in seconds. He then rose to his full length and then checked himself out from all angles, muttering to himself in low tones as his eyes narrowed. But then, his eyes caught Alec’s in the mirror and a slow smile spread across his face.

He turned around. “Morning Alexander.”

Alec smiled right back and jerked his chin in Magnus’ direction, hands moving in the air as he gestured at Magnus’ outfit. “You look good.”

Magnus chuckled. “But of course I do.” He winked. “How long have you been watching me?”

Alec shrugged but said nothing.

Magnus smiled. “Want to watch me apply my makeup as well?”

Alec nodded, sat up straight and rearranged the pillows, leaning against them as support whilst Magnus gave him another quick grin and then turned around to settle in front of his vanity, hands reaching for the different containers, and he proceeded to do just that. 


	13. Magnus + BAMF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

The institute was surprisingly empty when he portalled in. Not like Magnus cared. He had yet another meeting with whichever Clave representative had been sent to once again try and get him to change his mind and he was not looking forward to that encounter.

Especially because his answer would always be a ‘no’.

He smirked at the thought. At the stupidity of the Clave thinking that they could out-wait him. Idiots the whole lot of them. He was four hundred years old. He’d perfected the waiting game.

He was just about to head straight down the hall to the meeting room when he thought a detour might be in order. Who knew? He just might catch Alec training topless again.

He grinned and was still grinning when he stepped into the training area, eyes scanning the room looking for Alec.

But Alec wasn’t in the room, and the Shadowhunters who were present all froze and stared at him. Some with suspicion, some with disinterest and a few with derision.

He was just about to turn back around when movement from the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He drifted towards the ring in the corner, eyes taking in the two Shadowhunters sparring.

They were both evenly matched, throwing out jabs and kicks and circling around each other, trying to land hits. But the bigger one was slightly behind the smaller one and Magnus spoke without thinking. “Your form is wrong.”

The two Shadowhunters pulled to a stop and glanced at him. “Excuse me?”

Magnus pointed at the bigger of the two. “Your stance. It’s too forward. It makes you aggressive yeah, but it’s leaving you exposed and he” he swung his finger to the smaller one, “will lad every hit he tosses at you.”

The two Shadowhunters looked at Magnus, then looked at each other and laughed. “What would you know about fighting, _warlock_ ,” the bigger one scoffed.

“Like your kind knows how to throw a punch,” the smaller one sneered.

At the words, Magnus’ eyes narrowed.

The two Shadowhunters noticed and grinned. “What? Want to prove me wrong,” the smaller one—or as Magnus was now calling him in his head, idiot one—asked.

_Don’t do it Magnus. They’re just idiots. Neither of them is worth it._

Magnus pushed away uncrossed his arms and made to walk away.

He heard someone laugh. “Just like a warlock to walk away from a fight that has nothing to do with using his magic,” he heard the bigger one—who he would now dub idiot two—mock.

Magnus stopped and turned back around, eyes coming to land on the two Shadowhunters. They were still grinning.

_Sometimes, idiots needed to be taught a lesson._

He pulled off his gloves, and worked his jacket free, carefully placing them on the steps leading to the ring. Next he worked his boots free, giving a small smile when he heard the two Shadowhunters titter about him fighting barefoot. It was a laugh that echoed in the room, as the other Shadowhunters who’d been training all stopped what they were doing and gathered around the ring.

Magnus stepped forward, taking a stance, circling his leg backwards as he waited for the first of his opponent to make his move. Common sense would have had them double team him, but Shadowhunters were quite comfortable in their idiocy and their belief that as a warlock, he had no idea what he was doing.

The bigger one attacked first, throwing jabs as he tried nailing a hit against the side of Magnus’ head. And just like Magnus had corrected him, his stance was wrong, too aggressive, making it easy for Magnus as he drove his elbow forward in an elbow strike, sending that force of weight and bone and angling it to connect with idiot one’s forehead.

It cracked open.

The Shadowhunter stumbled backwards, dazed and surprised. He lifted his hands and touched his forehead, alarmed to find it wet and bleeding when he pulled his hands back.

Magnus felt his lips tug and curve into a smile. Eyes hard as he stared back at the Shadowhunter who seemed stunned.

He heard that whisper in the wind, that brief sing and his hands shot out, catching the knife idiot two had thrown at him.

Idiot two looked more stunned that Magnus had caught it, as opposed to the fear that he should be feeling that he’d been stupid enough to attack Magnus.

He was probably feeling pretty secure that  Magnus wasn’t going to use magic on him, with them being in the institute and all. Like there weren’t other ways he could make him bleed.

Magnus moved lightning fast, seeing the man’s shock as he stepped backwards in response. Magnus leapt and pulled the man down, forcing his knee up in a knee strike, driving that force and blow up to connect with the man’s chest. The Shadowhunter crumpled like a sack of bricks, unmoving.

He felt the shock ripple through the room at the sight of one Shadowhunter bleeding and the other unconscious all at the hand of a _warlock_.

He felt the air shift as the shadowhunters moved as one and Magnus stood up straight, felt his magic build. They all stumbled to a halt as he flashed his eyes at them, well aware that his rage and the power shone through.

“So tell me? Would you rather choke to death? Suffocate to death? Or bleed to death?”

They glanced at each other, unsure of how best to respond, and then stared back at him, all that channeled aggression, suddenly fizzled out.

Magnus arched a brow. “None of them?”

Still no response.

He shrugged and spun on his heel, walking back in the direction of the meeting room.

Shadowhunters. Always underestimating a warlock.


	14. Magnus + Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

The music thrummed all around him, sending slight vibrations up his fingertips that then raced up his arms, the shifts in the notes gliding across his skin. It went with the dark, the dark that was Pandemonium, well lit in some areas, but plunging into darkness in other parts. A juxtaposition that was the crowded dance floor below and the secluded VIP section above, where he sat with the select few he allowed into his inner sanctum.

A select few that Magnus realized with a start had gotten into quite the fascinating argument.

“So you think he chose ‘Pandemonium’, because of its meaning,” the seelie, Kiera sneered as she rolled her eyes.

Marc, the vampire she’d gotten into the argument with, nodded. “But of course. I’m sure Magnus,” he bowed in Magnus’ direction and Magnus settled back into his seat, and waved at him to continue. “Didn’t choose the name lightly.”

Raphael coughed and Magnus’ eyes narrowed on him. Raphael merely stared coolly back at him, not even a small twitch to his lips.

Magnus huffed but turned his attention back to the argument.

“He was going for a name that would best convey the spirit of the place. The madness of being able to leave your prejudice, inhibitions and affiliation outside the doors,” Marc said and gestured at Pandemonium. As if the crowd heard him, they worked themselves into a frenzy, hands sliding against skin, shouts echoing all around the room as they danced and lost themselves to the music. “It’s Pandemonium.”

Kiera sniffed. “Please. It’s obvious why Pandemonium was chosen.”

Magnus sat up just a bit straighter, even as he noted that Raphael’s eyes drifted to Kiera as well, waiting for her to speak.

“Magnus,” she inclined her head at him and Magnus motioned at her to continue. “Magnus was drawn to it because of the ‘demon’ in the word. It was his way of thumping his nose at the Clave. To let them know that he is proud of his demon side, and more importantly, Shadowhunters would have to enter a club with the word ‘demon’ in its name. Do you know how that must have grated? Truly, Magnus Bane is the wisest of his generation.”

Everyone turned as one at the spluttering sound and Magnus glared at Ragnor who was half laughing, half choking with a drink in his hand, and no matter how much Magnus glared at him, he just wouldn’t stop laughing.

The idiot.

Raphael meanwhile wasn’t even attempting to hide his smirk. It was instead on full beam. Almost on the edge of turning into a laugh.

Kiera and Marc looked at the friends, the confusion on their faces as clear as day.

Ragnor meanwhile just continued to laugh. He finally stopped long enough to point at Magnus as he gasped. “They actually think…” He started chuckling again. “They actually believe that you put that much thought into choosing the name?”

Raphael tutted. “If only they knew.”

Magnus was just about to tell them to hush it when Catarina piped up. “I mean. No one would _ever_ think that you got so drunk, you flipped open a dictionary, pulled off a eeny, meeny, miny, moe…”

“Landed on Pandemonium and declared that that would be the name,” Raphael concluded with a dark chuckle, seeming to take even greater delight in how slightly horrified their audience looked.

“And whilst wearing no pants to boot,” Ragnor added and then toppled over, arms crossed over his chest as he laughed uproariously.

Seriously. They would never let him live this down would they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I can be found on [Tumblr](http://candycane-magnus.tumblr.com). But if you don't do Tumblr, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itenoria).


	15. Magnus + smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Magnus was pretty fond of silences. The way he could say so many things without uttering saying a word. The way he could make a person squirm by simply staring at them whilst refusing to say a single word.

He lived for silences like that.

Except when he was the recipient of said silence and the person pulling it off is an old friend who was well aware of how the act grated.

“Seriously…”

“No.”

“But if you just let me.”

“Still not going to change anything Magnus.”

“But I have a good enough reason for it,” he pointed out.

Catarina finally deigned to look at him and the impish glint in her eyes had mentally taking a couple of steps back.

Nothing good ever came from Cat looking at him like that.

“Raphael,” Cat crooned so sweetly that even Raphael’s eyes widened.

Shit. Even less good came when she was being that sweet to him.

“Do you remember about 80 years ago. When Magnus had that dalliance with that Irish Shadowhunter?”

Ha! Siobhán. How could anyone forget her?

Raphael chuckled, low and dark and Magnus’ ears perked up, suspicion sizzling down his spine.

That was the laugh of a man who remembered something Magnus had forgotten. And that was in no way a good thing.

“Siobhán with the red hair? The one Magnus got drunk over and vowed to never come near any Shadowhunter again with a ten foot pole. That Siobhán?”

Shit. He’d totally forgotten about that.

“So tell me Magnus. As was our agreement, would you like to lose that,” she gave a pointed glance at his dick, “or that.” Her eyes swung to a spot behind his head.

Hell no! Nobody was touching his dick or his Picasso.

“Cat,” Magnus tried entreating. “Come on.”

“And a Lightwood at that,” she sounded so outraged that Magnus had to stifle a laugh. She noticed anyway though. If the way she glared at him was anything  to go by. “Seriously. Tell me one good thing about this boy that would make you go against your own words. What’s so special about him?”

“He makes me smile,” Magnus replied simply, and did just that. He could feel the smile stretching across his face, and he was incapable of stopping it, his mind spinning with images of dark hair and hazel eyes, a slow smile and a restrained laugh, a lanky body and calloused hands, a sweet soul with a warrior’s heart.

He heard a sigh and turned to look at Cat who shook her head although she looked resigned. “So when am I going to meet him,” she finally asked.

Just as he made to reply, the door to his study swung open and in walked Alec, furiously battling with his hair, eyes unfocused and mouth pursed. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice that they had guests. Nope. He was totally focused on trying to get his hair free of the glitter that he’d accidentally doused himself with, or at least Magnus assumed it was accidental.

Magnus rose from the chair and walked towards Alec, his face settling into a smile at the disgruntled look on Alec’s face. And when Alec tried shaking his hair in order to get rid of the sparkles, Magnus chuckled.

Alec finally glanced up, his eyes momentarily pausing on Cat before moving on to Magnus. He gave Magnus that half hesitant half pleased smile and Magnus could do nothing but smile right back.

Even hearing Cat mutter about taking the Picasso with her when she portalled back out couldn’t stop him from smiling.


	16. Magnus + being extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

“I still say no. No werewolves are allowed in our turf. It’s not going to change anything _mutt_ ,” Magnus heard one of the vampires sneer.

The words were met with loud growls by the werewolves and even though Magnus, from the corner of his eyes could catch Luke trying to calm down his pack, it didn’t seem like it was going very well.

Interesting really. The fact that what should have been a routine agreement was turning into a pissing war because vampires and werewolves were once again refusing to work together, rather than focusing on what was important. Like say the fact that Valentine was so close to eradicating their entire species.

But you know what? It wasn’t any of his business.

Magnus ran a critical eye over his nails, absently wondering when the hell he’d chipped his nail and hadn’t been aware of it.

A snap of his fingers and he had his nail polishes on the table beside him. Base and top coat plus the dark red and black he decided were going to be the new colours on his nails.

He started with the nail polish remover, slowly going over each nail, cleaning out the edges until the nail was spotless.

He noted absently that the room had gone quiet, and wondered if finally the vampires and werewolves had come to an agreement.

It was still none of his business.

He then made a crisscross with the black polish and started filling his nails three-quarters of the way with black and making the red the last quarter. When he was done with the first hand, he held it up to examine it, smiling at the perfection that was his nails.

“What else do you expect though, when he’s fucking a Shadowhunter.”

“Excuse me,” Magnus said, voice dipping low as his eyes swung up to the vampire who had spoken.

The vampire paused a moment and then looked around at the other vampires. Something in their eyes must have given him courage because he turned back to look at Magnus and puffed up as he repeated the words.

“I said, of course _Magnus Bane_ wouldn’t take our meeting seriously. You’re in cahoots with the Shadowhunters. Tell me Magnus, is the boy worth it?”

Magnus snapped a finger and threw a portal open. Another snap and the vampire was hurtling through said portal and a third snap closed the portal.

The vampires were all stunned for a microsecond before they leaped out of their seats with drawn out hisses.

Raphael of course stayed seated although he did catch Magnus’ eyes and gave a little nod.

Magnus raised his hand. “I will only say this once. Who I’m dating is _none_ of your business. That I took time out of my busy schedule to sit here at this sham of a meeting, listening to the bunch of you arguing about needless things when we have a mass murderer looking to kill us all, is out of respect for your leaders,” his eyes slid to Luke and Raphael, and then slid back to the vampires, “not you. And the next person who opens his mouth to insult me or bring Alec Lightwood into this conversation, will find himself in a way worse state than the idiot freezing his nuts off in the arctic.”

“The arctic?” The vampire who’d blurted out the question looked horrified. “But that’s _cold.”_

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Apologies. Would you rather I move him somewhere… warmer?” He brought up his fingers and blew on them, magic coming out in short bursts to dry up the polish whilst also letting the idiotic vampires know exactly who they were dealing with.

It worked.

They looked at one another and then sat back in their seats, looking suitably cowered.

“Didn’t think so,” Magnus murmured and then reached for the black nail polish so he could work on the nails on his left hand, tuning out the rest of the conversation, although he did note that gone was the argument, and in its place, a discussion on how best to handle the Valentine threat.

Poor Montesquieu. If only he knew that sometimes the only way you could get things done was with absolute power. Even if it corrupted absolutely.


	17. Magnus + romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Magnus strode out of the bedroom, fingers working the knot of his tie, doubling it up to make the perfect Windsor. His mind was at the bank, and his meeting with the new account manager that had been assigned to him. He was already running late and as much as he liked to keep people waiting, he knew when to draw the line.

Especially when those lines involved a mundane with a short fuse and an even shorter waiting period.

If Alec had been around, he would have woken him up earlier. But Alec was at the institute, hard at work tracking some unknown demon that was targeting mundanes at frat parties. He’d been grumpy at having to constantly be around university studies during their Greek week but he had a job to do and so had to leave…

Magnus pulled up to a stop, eyes widening as he took in the sight of a bouquet of about a dozen amaryllis, sitting elegantly in a long stem vase, their brilliant crimson hue, beckoning to him, causing him to forget totally about his meeting.

He felt his lips pull into a smile as he ran carefully fingers over the petals, tracing the white star of the plant even as his mind supplied him with the meaning of the flower.

_Radiant beauty. Pride. Success worn through difficult struggle._

Interesting choice.

The next time he ran into a bouquet of flowers, it was when he was headed to a meeting with Raphael. Raphael had called about needing his help with some vampire business and Magnus had been so focused on opening a portal to the Hotel Dumort that he’d almost missed it.

But he didn’t. No. Those long-stem black calla lilies caught his eyes, reining him in, causing him to change direction as he walked over to the bookshelf Alec had placed them on.

They came with a note.

_I know black lilies have the negative connotation of being a final gift as you bid a relationship farewell. But I’m going with the meaning that most suits you. Mystery and grace and decadence._

My oh my.

The next bouquet of flowers, he discovered immediately he opened his eyes the next morning. Alec had as always slipped out of bed whilst he was still asleep, and so wasn’t there when Magnus woke up to the sight of a dozen Peruvian Lilies in full bloom, sitting right on his windowsill, catching the morning sun just right in the way that made the yellow and black, sitting in the midst of the blushing pink, glow.

The sight was as unexpected as it was stunning and Magnus felt his breath catch at the sight of them.

_Wealth. Prosperity. Fortune. Friendship._

Magnus swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed off, sliding his feet into his slippers and strolling over to bury his nose in the bouquet, smiling as his hands curved around the vase.

Damn, he knew how to make him weak.

The last set he found as he portalled into his loft. Alec was waiting for him, holding out a vase filled with roses. Different colored roses: red and yellow and pink and orange and lavender.

His eyes swept across the bouquet and what looked like almost three dozen roses, practically bursting out of the vase Alec had placed them into. Magnus’ eyes lifted and met Alec’s eyes, those gorgeous hazel eyes that looked half soft and half apprehensive.

Magnus smiled. “You know you could have just told me you know,” he said and gestured at the vase. “You didn’t have to keep buying me flowers all week.”

Alec shrugged and stepped closer, vase still in hand. “I wanted to do something for you.” He cleared his throat and lifted one of his hands to run his fingers through his hair. “Something nice.”

Magnus chuckled, reached for the vase, and placed it on an end table.

With both their hands free, he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and pulled him closer. “So no white roses huh?”

Alec’s forehead furrowed for a brief moment before it cleared up and he released a light laugh. He shook his head as his eyes twinkled. “Magnus, you are neither pure, nor are you chaste nor are you innocent.”

Magnus leaned forward, mouth ghosting over Alec’s as he breathed. “But you love me anyway.”

Alec breathed right back. “But I love you anyway,” and closed the distance between his lips and Magnus’.


	18. Magnus + eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Minutes after he’d ended the call, he could still hear Maryse’s voice in his head, and her scoff that he was once again at Magnus’. He had assumed that the three months would have been enough time for her to get over the fact that he’d chosen Magnus, but his mother was nothing if not persistent in telling him the many reasons why he shouldn’t _waste_ his time with Magnus Bane.

“Still asking you why you’re with Magnus,” Izzy asked when he sighed.

Alec nodded. “Now, she’s asking me what I _see_ in him.” Alec made a face. “Like seriously. What kind of question is that?”

“You should have just told her he has a big dick,” Jace said, with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

“Jace!” Alec exclaimed, not like it did anything for Jace who just stared calmly right back at him.

“What?” Jace’s eyes narrowed, and then slid over to the study where Magnus had locked himself for the last thirty minutes attending to a warlock who had dropped by unannounced. “It _is_ big. Isn’t it?”

“Stop thinking about my boyfriend’s dick,” Alec gritted.

Jace smirked and Izzy giggled.

Of all the siblings he could have possibly gotten saddled with, he got these two? Seriously?

“So tell me big brother,” Izzy said as she rose from her seat and came to take a spot beside him on the sofa. “What is the one thing you love the most about your boyfriend.”

He was just about to wave off the question when she scooted forward and placed her hands on his, her face even more radiant as she smiled. “Really. Tell us.”

He never could say no to her when she smiled like that. That smile that said she was happy because he was happy. “His eyes,” Alec finally said after he waited for a bit.

Jace hummed and Izzy nodded. “His eyes?”

“Yeah. His eyes,” Alec reiterated. “He has the most expressive eyes,” Alec smiled as he said so, voice going soft as he lost himself in the memories. “The way they narrow and slide to the side when he’s glaring at you.” He laughed and pointed at Jace. “Kind of like they way he looked at you when you guys first met.” Jace scowled and Alec chuckled. “Or that spark in them when he’s angry, or the way the cloud over when he’s hurt.” He trailed off, fingers tightening on Izzy’s as he remembered how hurt Magnus had looked when Maryse had wondered why Alec had made his choice for a _Downworlder._

Damn.

He felt pressure on his hands and looked up at Izzy who was smiling softly at him. “Or the way they go soft when he looks at you,” she said with a wink and Alec laughed, grateful to be pulled back to the present.

“I particularly love them when they flash golden and turn into slits.” He heard the door of the study slide open. Heard the footsteps as Magnus walked closer to him. “The way they do when his magic peeks through.” Izzy rose from the sofa and Magnus took her place, those gorgeous brown eyes soft as they stared at him. “That glimpse into his beautiful true self. That’s when I love his eyes the most.”

He took Magnus’ hand and placed a soft kiss on his pulse point, eyes sweeping up to look into Magnus, and those beautiful eyes, shining down on him with all the love his boyfriend couldn’t contain.

Damn, he loved those eyes.


	19. Magnus + emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

_Someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you’ve built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it._

**_Panic_ **

Magnus’ footsteps echoed in the now silent hallway, a hallway that mocked him with his fears that he was going to be late. If the institute was this empty, then it meant everyone was at the wedding which meant Alexander was moments away from tying himself permanently to Lydia Branwell. At the thought, he hastened his steps.

**_Relief_ **

He partially stumbled into the auditorium. He’d been so focused on getting there in time, especially when he heard the voice of the Silent Brother that he’d just about tripped over his own feet. But, he’d made it in time. The breath whooshed out of him at the sight of Lydia with her steele inches away from Alec’s wrist. He ran a quick look over Alec, and for the first time since he’d spoken to Ragnor before leaving his loft, he felt his heart rate return to some level of normalcy.

_Alexander wasn’t married yet._

**_Impatience_ **

He caught that little intake of breath when Alec spotted him. The way those hazel eyes widened at the sight of him, the way it seemed like Alec could only see him. It was a look he was sure was reflected on his own face as well. He drank in the sight of Alexander even as the emotions warred within him. He took a step forward and when Maryse came striding in, demanding he leave immediately, he didn’t think twice about raising his fingers and stopping her in her tracks. “Maryse this is between me and your son. I’ll leave if he asks me to.”

There was no way in hell he was leaving unless Alexander explicitly told him to. Fuck anyone who thought otherwise.

**_Anxiety_ **

His eyes held Alec’s, unblinking, waiting for Alec to make a decision. He felt that twinge of pain when Lydia called for Alec and Alec’s eyes swung over to meet hers, felt his heart clench when for the longest moments the two of them talked for a while, lost in their own world. His fingers itched when Lydia’s hand cupped the side of Alec’s face, itched with the desire for it to be _his_ hands touching that face, rubbing comforting circles over that skin.

**_Fear_ **

But then Alec turned away from Lydia, his eyes scanning the crowd before landing on him and Magnus forgot how to breathe. How could he when he could read the determination in those hazel eyes, a determination that scared him because that was the only emotion he could read from Alec’s eyes. A determination that terrified him when Alec climbed down from that podium and strode over to him, eyes focused on his, refusing to budge even as he told his mother “Enough”.

What did he mean by enough? What had he had enough of? Was he about to kick him out of the auditorium? Was Alec about to publicly humiliate him in front of the entire institute and the goddamn Clave?

**_Shock_ **

He was half braced for the demand that he leave, and so could only stand there, frozen as Alec grabbed his lapels. He had a brief moment of panic, wondering if Alexander wanted to physically throw him out of the institute, but then those lips he’d dreamed of, covered his, soft slow kisses, nothing tentative about them as Alexander Lightwood kissed him in front of all the members of the Clave and everyone in the institute. In front of his mother and in front of his fiancee.

Alexander kissed him like it was a dream. Head tilting to the side, pressing their lips together, brief interspaced kisses that made him want more.

**_Hunger_ **

Which was why when Alec broke away, Magnus instinctively chased after that moment, a brief whine escaping at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes, braced to see regret in those hazel eyes. But no. Alexander wasn’t looking at him with regret. No. Those eyes drifted down to his lips, then came back up to meet his eyes. And then Alexander leaned forward and Magnus allowed himself a brief smile before Alec tilted his head and their lips met again. This time around, Alec took it deeper, tongue sliding into his mouth, mapping and gliding over, curling over his tongue in a way that made Magnus moan and had his hands instinctively rising to touch Alec. But he remembered to stop in time, not wanting to touch without Alec giving him that go ahead. Instead, he tilted his head just a slight bit, taking that kiss just a tad bit deeper, tongue flicking out to meet Alec’s, turning their very first kiss into a dance.

**_Joy_ **

When they finally broke apart, Magnus hummed, joy and elation strumming through his body at the realization that he’d gambled and he’d won. He opened his eyes to meet Hazel eyes and smiled as he spoke. “You never cease to amaze me Alec.”

**_Hurt_ **

He half hoped Alec would be happy or stunned at their kiss. He hadn’t expected the panic and confusion that flashed in Alec’s eyes. Nor had he thought Alec would wonder what he’d just done. The hurt blazed through him, coloring the moment and the kiss they’d just shared as he blinked back the hurt and mentally took a couple of steps back. But then Alec’s eyes swung to the side and Magnus followed the direction of his eyes and found himself looking at an irate Maryse, a confused Robert and a just as dumbfounded Hodge.

Oh yes. They’d not only kissed in front of the Clave, the institute and Alec’s almost wife, but they’d kissed in front of his parents as well.

This was _not_ going to be easy.


	20. Magnus + Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Alec Lightwood could cook. Or at least he was sure he could. How hard could it be anyway? Everything was all about precision. Getting your measurements right, following the instructions to a ’t’. Cooking was kind of like archery. Focus, precision and let it go, it would surely find its mark.

It was the reason why Izzy could never get her meals right. Sometimes, she was just too reckless, to quick to veer from the instructions. Something called for cocoa powder and they didn’t have any? Izzy would shrug and use chocolate instead, because in her book, chocolate and cocoa powder have cocoa in common. 

_Pfft._

And when she needed apple cider vinegar and they were all out, she tossed in some apples crushed it into vinegar, and thought that she’d pulled off the cooking substitution of the century.

She had been wrong.

It had taken them days to clean up the kitchen and even though he and Jace and he was pretty sure everyone in the institute had begged her not to attempt cooking again, she’d been back in that kitchen, two days letter trying to cook a French dish she couldn’t even pronounce.

Needless to say, she was the only one in the institute when she tried cooking it.

So yeah, Alec was pretty sure he was a good cook.

Or at least he’d thought he was. Because now here he stood in Magnus’ kitchen, staring at the mess of a pie that had not only failed to rise, but had also managed to get half of its batter on the ceiling.

_How the hell did that even happen?_

He huffed as he stared at the mess, eyes running over the dirty bowls, even as he glared at the oven that he was sure was responsible for his failed cooking attempt.

He heard a hum and barely had time to brace himself before in walked Magnus, shrugging out of his jacket, forehead furrowed deep in thought, until his eyes landed on Alec and then glanced around the kitchen.

The humiliation of being caught was almost worth it to see that soft smile break across Magnus’ face as he chuckled and stepped to Alec, hands reaching forward to run fingers through Alec’s hair and then sliding down to brush off some of the flour that had gotten stuck to Alec’s cheek.

“Alexander,” Magnus crooned and then smirked. “Trying to cook are we?”

Alec sighed. “Please don’t tell Izzy.”

Fuck. He could live with anything but having Izzy find out that he was just as bad a cook as she was. She would never let him forget it.

Magnus chuckled and then snapped his fingers. And just like that, not only was the kitchen back to being spotless but there was a spread fit for a king on the table, and a perfect pumpkin pie that made Alec’s mouth water.

Magnus reached for him, pulling him in until they stood toe to toe, his hands rested on Alec’s hips. “You know I could always just magic us some dinner.”

Alec nodded and leaned forward, chin resting on Magnus’ shoulder. “Yeah. But I wanted to do something nice, something _domestic_.”

That got him another chuckle. “Alexander, coming home to you and having dinner with you, is pretty damn domestic, if I say so myself.”

As they dug into dinner that night, and talked about their day: Alec about the institute and trying to keep Jace from doing something reckless, as always, and Magnus about the new warlock protege he was showing the ropes, Alec realized that Magnus was right.

This really was pretty damn domestic after all.


	21. Magnus + Friend(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Magnus had been on his way to Pandemonium, ready for a night out, a night out he’d sorely needed after Isabelle had dropped the bomb about Maryse and Robert’s plans to get Alec a wife, when he got the call.

Raphael needed him.

He opened a portal and stepped through, finding himself in the Hotel Dumort, at the private lounge Raphael spent most of his days, when he wasn’t trying to keep his vampires in line. Magnus came to a halt at the sight of Raphael, head braced on his hands, body curved in a fetal position, lost to the world, as he curled in on himself.

It was a startling sight. Not just because of the vulnerability but because he hadn’t seen Raphael in that position in more than sixty years. Not since that night when he’d gone looking for Guadalupe’s missing son and instead found the freshly turned fifteen year old who was terrified that he could never return home anymore.

Just like he’d done on that night sixty-three years prior, Magnus took a seat in the loveseat and waited in silence.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“Do you remember what I asked you when we first met?” The words held a hint of a tremble, a tremble so small that most people would miss it. But Magnus wasn’t most people and he knew every nuance of Raphael’s voice, like he did the voices of all his friends.

Raphael slowly unfurled and raised his head to look at Magnus. The pain was visible in those dark eyes, as visible as the loathing that Magnus had hoped he would never have to see again. Raphael had gotten so used to being a vampire that Magnus had assumed that he would never have to see his friend be in pain over who he was, ever again.

He was wrong.

“About being a monster,” Magnus asked.

Raphael nodded, then released a loud sigh as he leaned back in his seat. “Dios. I never thought I would ever think of it again.”

“Something happened,” Magnus stated. It wasn’t a question. Raphael wouldn’t have brought up his turning if something hadn’t happened.

“Simon’s been turned,” Raphael finally said and when Magnus’ eyes flew up to meet his, he sighed, a deep sigh that had the hairs on the back of Magnus’ neck prickling. Even though he was braced for it, the words still hit. Hard. “It was Camille.”

He thought of the boy, the child who’d been yanked into the shadow world because of his loyalty to his friend. He could see Raphael piecing it together, thinking of how he and Simon also shared that in common.

“He called me a monster.”

Magnus flinched.

“And then he called himself a monster.”

“Raphael,” Magnus started to say, and stopped when Raphael shook his head.

“It’s my fault Magnus. I’m to blame for what he is. If I hadn’t kidnapped him. If I hadn’t suggested to Camille. If I hadn’t…” Raphael trailed off and his eyes slid down to his clenched fists. “I caused this.”

“True,” Magnus agreed, and smiled at the soft huff Raphael released at Magnus agreeing with him. “But you can fix this.” Raphael’s eyes flew up to meet his. “If anyone can help him learn that not all vampires are monsters, it’s you.”

Raphael was silent for a long moment, and then he snarked. “You’re sounding pretty confident there Bane.”

Magnus shrugged and smirked. “Well. You did learn from the best.”


	22. Magnus + New Year’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Magnus Bane had lost his boyfriend.

Or rather, Magnus Bane couldn’t find his boyfriend. A big complication especially when one considered that it was already… Magnus glanced down at his watch: _11:55_ pm.

Five more minutes to New Years and Alexander had disappeared from his sight. How the fuck did that happen?

“Looking for someone?” The words were said in the bored and unwilling to help tone of its owner and Magnus didn’t bother to turn around. Even if Raphael knew where Alexander was hiding right now, he wouldn’t say anything anyway. Nothing brought his friend great joy like yanking on his chain, and Magnus wasn’t in the mood.

He just wanted to welcome in the New Year with his boyfriend on his arm. Wrapped up in the warmth and smell that was Alexander Lightwood.

But Alexander was making it too damn impossible. And the crowd that pressed all around him didn’t make it any easier for him to locate him either.

It was interesting really. That a man who usually stood a head or several above the crowd just suddenly… disappeared.

Magnus bumped into someone and was just about to apologize when he spotted brown skin and dark eyes that twinkled. “Cat,” he said with a smile and chuckled when she huffed and pulled him into a hug. Catarina never could stand just being greeted. She was too touchy-feely and needy that contact.

When he pulled back, he raised a brow. “Why the glamour?” His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for whoever was the unfortunate fool who would bear the brunt for letting one of his friends feel like she had to be glamoured at his New Year’s Eve party.

Catarina’s chuckle brought his eyes to her and she shook her head. “I came straight from the hospital and I couldn’t be bothered.”

Magnus nodded and snapped his fingers, getting them both whiskeys. On the rocks for himself and the hot buttered hazelnut whiskey that Cat favoured during winter time.

She accepted the drink with a pleased grin. “Nice one Bane.”

Magnus nodded and took a sip, his eyes darting around, and he released a soft huff when he still couldn’t spot Alexander anywhere.

“I’m happy for you, you know.”

The words pulled his eyes away from the crowd and he glanced down at Cat who stared at him with a soft smile on her face.

Something in his eyes made her chuckle and she ran light fingers over his hair, laughing out loud when he huffed at her messing up his pompadour. “This New Year will be so much better,” Catarina declared with a confidence that had Magnus’ lips quirking up in a smile.

“I thought warlocks couldn’t tell the future,” Magnus teased. “How can you be so sure?”

She shrugged. “Because you’ve found love again,” she said simply, eyes going soft when he sucked in air. She had a knowing smile on her lips as her eyes darted to the side and she jerked her chin in the direction of the doors that led to his balcony. “Your Alexander stepped out for some fresh air.” She leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against his cheek. “Happy New Year Magnus.”

“Happy New Year Cat,” Magnus replied, returning the kiss and pulling away, hearing Cat’s soft laughter but tuning it all out. His focus was on those doors and the man that waited for him on the other side of them.

A man that had his face settling into a smile at the sight of Alexander leaning against the balcony. He had a soft smile on, a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth as the head of the New York institute dozed.

A light doze it would seem because the minute Magnus closed the door behind him, Alexander startled awake.

He blinked those hazel eyes slowly open, looking a bit disoriented. But then, they slowly lit up, the browns dancing as the green peeked through.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed as he stepped forward, at the same time the New Year’s Countdown started.

_10_

“Magnus,” Alec sighed as he pushed away from the balcony.

_9_

Magnus moved forward, smiling at the way Alec’s eyes tracked his every movement.

_8_

He got to Alexander and his hands rose, fingers reaching to wipe the drool off.

_7_

Alec chuckled and then leaned into the touch, eyes closing for a brief moment.

_6_

Magnus’ fingers stroked that soft cheek, running over the slight stubble that confirmed just how busy Alec had been that he hadn’t been able to shave in days.

_5_

Alec chuckled, his eyes danced, well aware of how that hint of a beard drove Magnus crazy.

_4_

Magnus stepped forward till they were toe to toe.

_3_

Alec’s hands found their way around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer.

_2_

Alec’s head dipped.

_1._

“Happy New Years!” It was a shout that echoed all around them, from inside the loft to down the street. Magnus chuckled and leaned forward, taking a moment to breathe against Alec’s lips. “Happy New Year, Alexander.”

Alec smiled, a soft happy smile, “Happy New Year Magnus,” and pressed his lips to Magnus’.

Definitely the way Magnus wanted to welcome in the New Year.


	23. Magnus + Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

The portal shimmied into existence and Magnus glanced up, face set into a smile, a greeting on his lips that soon died when instead of his tall, lanky and dark haired boyfriend, he was staring at his blond, cocky, more compact brother.

“Where’s Alec,” Magnus asked as his eyes darted behind Jace waiting for Alec to step through the portal. The portal closed, leaving him and Jace alone in his loft. “I didn’t grant you all a private portal so you can drop in any time you please Wayland.”

Jace shrugged. “Sorry.”

Magnus arched a brow. “Well? Where is he?”

Jace winced. And if that wasn’t enough to give him away, the way his eyes darted about, unwilling to meet Magnus’ eyes confirmed it.

Magnus growled. “No.”

Jace took a step back. “Magnus…”

“You didn’t.”

Jace held his hands up. “Hey. I couldn’t very well tie him down you know. Alec can be quite insistent.”

“Insistent,” Magnus hissed. “He hasn’t slept in four days Jace. **Four days.** And you let him accept another mission?”

Jace shook his head. “I wasn’t in the institute when he got called out. By the time I got back, he was already gone.”

Magnus pushed off from the seat, a snap of his fingers changing his red draping shirt and jeans into a dark purple military jacket, and black cargo pants that he’d specifically had tailored to fit his body like a glove; his spiked combat boots on his feet. He walked around Jace, ignoring him as he went to the drawers and pulled out his jeweled daggers, a twin set Ragnor had gotten him back during the witch trials, so he could defend himself without necessarily resorting to magic. Ragnor had had them spelled so even when they left him, they always returned to him when he called for them.

He still carried them with him any time he entered a fight.

“Where is he,” Magnus growled after he was all done and good to go. His fingers twitched, magic sparking, ready to come to his command and to do as he bid.

Jace sighed. “Renwick’s at Roosevelt Island. Reports said that demons have been targeting homeless mundanes that use it as a hiding spot. But Magnus…”

Magnus didn’t bother hearing the last of it. Fingers flew in the air as he threw open a portal and stormed through it, stepping out on the other side into a blood bath with Alexander right in the middle of it, a dark haired angel covered in blood, face set into a snarl as he gutted a raveneer demon.

Magnus heard more than saw the demon that rushed at him and didn’t even turn to look at it. His fingers flew out faster than the demon could move, sending a jolt of red magic that split the demon from its tail right down between its beaded eyes.

At the sound of its dying screech, Alec’s eyes snapped to meet his, visibly stunned to see Magnus standing there, only to turn his attention to another demon that rushed at him.

Magnus’ hand shot to the side grabbing the demon that had tried creeping up on him by the throat. He slowly turned to look at it, eyes blazing, set in slits, fire dancing in their depths, thrumming with the magic that raced through his body, and shot out of through his hands causing the demon he held to explode, and turn to ash.

He turned around and was met by six demons snarling and hissing, who had him all surrounded.

Magnus smiled

He bent, unhurried as he reached into his boots and pulled out his dangers, their weights heavy in the palm of his hands. And then, he danced.

Spinning and splicing, gutting one demon and beheading the other, watching disinterested as they screeched and died, and then being unsurprised when some circle members joined in the fight.

Of course those snakes would be behind this.

He heard the air sing and then a thump from behind him. Most likely a circle member.

He glared at Alec who now that they were done with the demons, had his bow in hand, face set into hard lines as he shot at the circle members taking them down one at a time. Not missing a single shot.

Magnus’ dagger flew, burying itself in the neck of the circle member who had come up behind Alec.

Now it was Alec’s turn to glare at him.

Magnus shrugged. If Alexander thought that Magnus couldn’t take care of himself in a fight, of course he was going to return the favour.

He heard the hum of a Seraph blade and went low, rolling to the side and kicking his foot out to bring down the circle member who had tried striking him, down. The man went down with a howl, and barely had time to recover before Magnus was on him, boots pressing into the back of the man’s legs, hands wrapped around the man’s head. He twisted.

The sound of the snapping neck was loud in the desolate hospital, the only other sound, that of himself and Alexander breathing. Bodies and ashes littered the floor, but none was standing save for him and Alec.

Alec who gave him a tired smile and a half attempt at a wave and then started to slide down. Magnus ran over, catching him just before he hit the ground.

“Four days Alexander,” he snapped.

Alec chuckled.

“What’s so funny you infuriating,” Magnus’ hands flew out, second dagger flying through the air to bury itself in the forehead of the Circle member that had attempted running at them. The man’s body hit the ground with a thud, “headstrong, one-track minded, totally unreasonable nephilim?”

The only thing he got in response, gentle snores.

He glanced down in stunned astonishment at the sight of Alexander Gideon Lightwood, eyes closed, face lax and fast asleep with his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

Four days without sleep had finally caught up to him.

Magnus chuckled. “Return to me.” The words were said at nearly a whisper and he felt that slight snap as his daggers returned to their initial position in his boots. He made a mental note to have them cleaned when they returned to the loft, and threw open a portal, arms sweeping beneath Alec as he carried the taller man, and took them both home.


	24. Magnus + music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

It hit him as a sudden wave, one that washed over him and left him floundering, sinking to the very depth even before the full realization settled. It was sudden, so sudden. One minute he was laughing, eyes raking over Pandemonium filled to the brim, watching the downworlders leaving their concerns for a night as they danced the evening away, when suddenly the song hit. “I’m a believer” by the Monkees. and the laughter on his lips turned to ash, burnt underneath the pain that brought him to his knees and had him gasping for breath.

He heard the drone of voices from afar, everyone wondering what was happening to Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, the man who’d made it a thing to never show emotion in front of those who he didn’t consider friends.

When he caught movement from the corner of his eyes, probably some well willing onlooker who thought it would be a good idea to come help him, he threw open a portal and crawled through, sealing the portal behind him and activating his wards so no one could get in.

He remained on the ground, fingers clutched in his rug, staring down at it, with unseeing eyes, seeing the red seep through the white, feeling every inch of him shatter all over again.

He heard a whimper that surprised him for a brief moment, before he realized that it was coming from him. The rug was back to being white, although there was a very visible wet spot, like the tears he could feel prickling underneath his eyelids weren’t enough. Like that aching need to take in breath didn’t tell him enough. Like the tremble in his hands didn’t give him away. Hands that had done nothing.

He’d given his all. He’d tried his best. But nothing, his hands had done nothing.

All the centuries he’d lived. All the things he’d learned. His hands had done nothing except showed exactly how powerless he was.

He had no right to the name. Had no right to call himself the high warlock. Who was he kidding? He was a fraud.

He glared down at his hands, watching the blue flames flicker and dance, heard his magic cackle in the air. His anguish didn’t dull the glow. If anything, his magic shone even brighter, moved even better, dancing across his fingertips, searching for an outlet.

“Why,” he gasped. “Why didn’t you work? Why didn’t you save him? Why couldn’t you save him?”

His magic continued to dance, unbridled and unburdened. Unable to give an answer to his question, or to help him breathe. It did nothing either to soothe the ache or ease his pain. Instead all he saw was the red, that ugly, bleeding mess of a red, as lips parted and the last whisper of a breath ghosted away.

He laid flat on the rug, body curving inwards, arms wrapped around his knees, holding himself as he rocked.

Damn “I’m a believer”. Damn the Monkees. Damn them. And damn Ragnor Fell for loving the song so much, so damn much that every time Magnus heard it, all he could think of was a warm laugh during a hot summer day, Ragnor rolling his eyes when Magnus came to tell him he’d fallen in love yet again, and the sight of his dearest friend dancing on a table in an Irish pub, drunk off his ass and singing “I’m a believer” in a tone that was totally off-key but completely full of heart.

As he lay on the rug, the laughter mingled with the tears, and eventually lulled him to sleep when exhaustion hit, with him still cursing the Monkees and how much Ragnor loved that damn song.


	25. Magnus + the name ‘Magnus Bane’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

He’d lived with the silent brothers for so long, but there was one thing he could never get used to, how their voices echoed and reverberated all around his chamber, when they called for him. Especially when one considered that their sealed mouths never even uttered a word.

But he’d gotten familiar with their ways, gotten even comfortable with the way their unheard voices echoed in his mind and sometimes the very walls seemed to take them in and said those words back out as echoes that would terrify a lesser man.

He however found it as terrifying as the skulls that littered the walls that led him to the council room where Brother Bartholomew had told him he and the rest of the silent brothers were waiting for him. That is to say, he didn’t find it terrifying, not one bit. No, his hands automatically went to the walls, his fingers brushing over the curve of bone and dirt, sinking into a plethora of holes, grounding him to that moment as he made his trek, taking comforting in the departed souls whose bodies might have been left to decay but who still had something of themselves existing and bringing comfort to a little warlock child, slightly wary of the news he was about to receive as worry curdled in his belly and had him wondering if that was the day the Silent Brothers would inform him that he’d overstayed his welcome and it was time that he left the City of Bones.

The tunnel he walked through was pitch black, dark and silent with nary a sound but the sound of him breathing. But his breath had always been his companion, and the one thing he was always grateful for, not just because of the sound but because it confirmed for him that he lived, and for one who had started life joyfully, seen tragedy, and almost tasted death, every single drag of air through his lungs, every single beat of his heart was one he’d grown to love, confirmation that yes, he still lived. He saw the end to the tunnel, the dark like day to his eyes: the golden orbs that glowed in the dark and would probably terrify whoever it was that suddenly saw them flash in the dark, except if they were the Silent Brothers who’d taken in a terrified ten year old warlock child.

He walked out of the tunnel into the council room that Brother Bartholomew commandeered. As was expected, Brother Bartholomew was already sitted, and to his right sat Brother Jacob, head held high and hands folded neatly over each other. To his left sat Brother Mathias, the only one of the three who turned to look at him when he stepped into the room. Brother Mathias inclined his head at him slightly and he found himself repeating the gesture as a form of greeting not just to Brother Mathias but to the other two Silent Brothers as well.

Brother Bartholomew gestured at him to take a sit and he took his just across from them, his eyes moving from one Silent Brother to the other, waiting for one of the trio to speak.

Brother Bartholomew finally spoke, the words echoing in his mind. “It’s been almost a decade hasn’t it? Since you’ve been with us pequeño warlock.”

The question didn’t seem like it was one that needed an answer so he kept quiet, just kept looking at the three of them.

He was right because Brother Bartholomew nodded and Brother Mathias continued. “And we think it’s about time you have a name pequeño. You can’t go through life just being called warlock now can you?”

He hesitated, unsure if they wanted him to respond.

“Do you want one? So when somone asks you ‘¿Cómo te llamas’, you have one to tell them?

He’d had a name once, a name his parents had called him a long long time ago. Before everything had gone wrong and the name had turned to dust and crumbled beneath his feet, the very same way the life he had with them once had. That was a name that belonged to his past, a past that did not involve powers, warlock marks and a warlock’s immortality.

He nodded.

Brother Jacob looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment and then nodded. He looked at his brothers who all gave just as subtle nods, their conversation a telepathic one as they reached some sort of agreement as to the name he would be called.

It was an agreement that was reached soon enough and it was Brother Bartholomew who spoke. “How does Magnus sound? Magnus Bane. It’s a strong one, a good name pequeño. With a meaning most suited to you. Your greatness will be born from your distress, from the suffering you have and _will_ encounter little one. The hand you have been dealt is not an easy one.”

He felt the tears prickle, and swallowed. He was a warlock, young, but a warlock still. He will not give in to the tears.

“But you will do well. You’re young, and strong, with a heart that’s inherently not like your father, and a spirit that is much stronger than your mother’s,” Brother Bartholomew finished. “You will do well ‘Magnus Bane’.”

And as Magnus looked up at the silent brothers, these men that hadn’t necessarily shown him warmth, but who had clothed him and fed him and provided somewhat of a home since he’d lost the only one he’d known as a child, as he stared into the sewed shut faces and their sewn mouths, hearing their words only as thoughts in his mind, he smiled.

“You like the name then, little warlock?”

Magnus shook his head. “Not little warlock. My name is **Magnus Bane**.”


	26. Magnus + alternate Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Being granted access to seeing the Seelie Knight Meliorn had been pretty easy. A warlock promised favour was something seelies were always happy to receive, and even the Seelie Queen couldn’t turn down her nose at it. Getting Meliorn to assist him with his quest had also been easy as he too had been quite content with Magnus owing him one.

And his quest was a simple one: a peek into the life of his alternate self that Biscuit had run into when she’d visited the alternate dimension.

Meliorn’s portal however could only allow Magnus physical entry, a problematic feat considering that Magnus just wanted to a glimpse into his life and didn’t want to have to take over the other man’s consciousness. 

It was a problem that was easily solved however, by clasping Meliorn’s hand and pulling forth his memory and workings of the alternate dimension. When the image caught and held, Magnus threw his hand out and in front of them appeared a mirrored portal, reflection crystal clear, giving him an unhindered view of his alternate self, wearing a plain maroon shirt and black pants. He even had on sensible shoes and was smiling softly at the older woman he was giving a psychic reading to.

The reading came to an end and he watched his alternate self walk the older woman out and settle back in the chair, kicking out his feet, and chuckling when a cat leaped onto his lap. As his fingers threaded through the cat’s fur, a flick of his fingers had his magic sparking and then a cup of tea appeared to his right.

_Ha._

No matter how different he might seem in this world, no matter the change of clothes and how his alternate self lived his life, one thing always remained unchanging: his magic. Magnus watched the cool blue flame breeze through the room, righting the curtain and dimming the lights just a tad bit, instantly transforming the room from the serious work space to something, should he say… slightly more intimate?

Even as he had the thought, the oak doors swung open and in walked an Alexander that was and was at the same time not _his_ Alexander, kind of in the way others would say the Magnus Bane he was checking in on at the moment was not the same as himself.

This Alexander had his Alexander’s face, but where his Alexander held pain in his eyes, strength in his stride and restless energy in his hands, this Alexander’s hands moved not out of restlessness but excitement, the walk was purposeful, and his eyes were just as light and bright as the preppy shirt he wore.

He could see what attracted this dimension’s Magnus to the dimension’s Alec, and vice versa, in the same breath as he silently accepted to himself that he still preferred _his_ Alexander.

“We’re going to be late,” he heard the alternate Alexander say even as he leaned forward and brushed a whisper soft kiss against _his_ Magnus’s cheek. That got him a blush that had that Alexander chuckle and had Magnus’ own mouth curve into a smile as he took note of how happy his alternate self was.

He took that back. There were two things it seemed that remained unchanging in whatever universe he was in. His magic, the feel and weight of it and how it moved, and the way Alexander Gideon Lightwood could make his heart feel lighter with just a smile.

His alternate self gave a soft smile, and followed it with a quick nod. He waited a brief moment after his Alexander had stepped out and then waved his hands, and just as quickly, the deck of cards was in a drawer, the two cats ran—or rather, one ran and the second one lumbered—to their bowls that had been magically refilled, and the television that had been set to some news report about that universe’s Jocelyn Fairchild having an art exhibition that coming weekend was turned off.

Silence settled, and Magnus waited expectantly for his alternate self to walk out and join his date for the evening. And he looked like he was just about to do just that when he reached for his coat jacket and swung it over one arm. But just as Magnus made to close the portal, his alternate self spoke.

“How is she? Biscuit?” Those slit golden eyes, exactly like his, stared right back at him.

Magnus smiled. Of course his alternate self would sense a mirrored portal. He too _was_ Magnus Bane after all.

“She is well,” Magnus replied.

“And the boy? Jace, I think she called him,” his alternate self pressed.

“Also well,” Magnus said. “They’re both well.”

His alternate self nodded, seemingly satisfied with his response and Magnus made to close the portal.

“And you? Are you well? Are you happy?”

Magnus took a moment. His mind flashed to the friends he’d lost and the lover from his past that he’d confronted. He thought of the uncertainty life had become with a mad man who was bent on bringing hell to their world but literally and figuratively and how most of their days were filled with the constant fighting to foil his plans. But he also thought of the new friends he’d found, the new downworlders he’d taken under his wings and the new love that had come into his life and stayed.

He smiled “Yes. Yes I am. You?”

His alternate self tilted his head and gave a mischievous smirk . “Never been happier.”

Magnus chuckled and when his alternate self had almost gotten to the door asked, “any plans to tell him about your powers soon Bane?”

“Mind your own business Bane,” his alternate self tossed over his shoulder as he pulled open the doors and closed it behind himself.

With a laugh, Magnus closed the portal.

 


	27. Magnus + Madzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

The sound woke him up. A quick shuffling of feet that brought to mind, wise but lonely eyes in a young face, thick textured hair and a little girl who hadn’t smiled as much since Alexander had brought her to his loft a couple of days prior.

With a flick of his fingers he was dressed and was soon on his way, following the sound like little breadcrumbs till they led him to the kitchen where he stopped for a long moment to watch Madzie as she splayed her hands out over the doll Alexander had gotten her when she’d first moved in.

The doll’s head was tilted to the side, the hands broken, and Madzie bit her lower lip, brows furrowed hard as she squinted and mumbled, fingers working with short sharp movement that ended with her releasing a little huff as she glared at her still broken doll.

The expression was so similar to one Alexander had worn when he was frustrated that something wasn’t going right for him that Magnus found himself smiling.

He must have given himself away at some point because Madzie whipped around, those dark eyes meeting his before she glanced down, a brief flash of misery on her face. She hunched her shoulders and took a step back, fingers absently reaching for her doll, then flexing as she pulled her fingers back into the pocket of her dress.

“I remember the first time I ever used my powers,” Magnus said, going for calm as he leaned back against the doorjamb, head thrown back, eyes gazing into the distance, half stuck in the memory and the other half paying attention to Madzie who now that Magnus wasn’t looking at her, was glancing shyly right back at him.

“Mother had made a cupcake. With buttercream frosting. My favourite” He smiled and turned to look at Madzie who looked startled that she’d been caught staring but then relaxed when he smiled. “It was this big,” he held out his hands to show her a size just a fraction bigger that a baseball, “and I was so worried because I wanted more, and it was going to be gone in a single bite. But then,” he pushed off from the door, and whilst walking forward, kept his eyes on Madzie who still looked wary but hadn’t turned away from him, for the first time in the three days since she’d arrived at his loft, “something amazing happened. It got bigger.”

He stooped in front of her, snapped his right fingers and watched as a slow smile blossomed on Madzie’s face at the sight of a cupcake topped with beautifully pink buttercream frosting appeared on his left hand.

He offered it to her and she hesitated for a little bit, before reaching forward for it. The minute her hands brushed against his, Magnus gently captured the small palm in his hands and rose slowly, making the movement slow and deliberate, waiting for any sign that Madzie was feeling uncomfortable.

She shifted the cupcake to her other hand, and kept her eyes focused on their joined hands. Magnus brought the smaller hand over the doll, intertwining their fingers as he turned his eyes to the doll. “Take a deep breath little one. And when you exhale, exhale with that thought, the thought that you want your doll fixed.”

Her eyes flickered up to meet his and she gave a little nod, took in a deep obvious breath and in a way that spoke of one who’d studied him and his magic for a long while, moved her fingers, haltingly, but gracefully nonetheless over the broken doll.

The doll remained unresponsive and she turned to look at him.

Magnus gave her a small smile and nodded at the doll, “try it a gain. But this time, picture it already fixed. Don’t focus on the broken doll in front of you.”

She squared her shoulder and tried again, her face twisting into a slight frown, and when the doll clicked into place like Magnus had been expecting it to, she spun around to look at him, with a giant grin on her face.

“Good job little one,” Magnus applauded, feeling just a bit lighter and when she beamed and looked pleased with herself. But then her self-consciousness returned and her eyes returned to the floor, a sudden shift that was Magnus’s clue. “Well then, good night Madzie.”

He was just about to turn around and leave when he heard a soft voice ask, “what happened to the cake?”

Magnus turned around. “Which one? The one in my story?” He held out his left arm and the cupcake that was still on it. “Or this one?”

Madzie’s eyes widened just a bit as she glanced at her now empty left hand and the cupcake that Magnus now held.  Magnus chuckled and with a flick of his fingers, a chair appeared. He sat down in it and held out his right hand, leaving Madzie with the choice of choosing to either accept it, or pull back.

She studied him for a long moment, but then carefully placed her hands in his and Magnus gave a little tug until she was sitting on the chair with him. “Well, my mother was quite surprised that I maintained enough self-control not to have finished the cupcake immediately. Matter of fact, she was quite surprised that I seemed to have gained a lot of control with how much longer all my treats seemed to last.” Madzie smiled and Magnus chuckled, then offered her the cupcake which she accepted as she listened to his tale well into the night.


	28. Magnus + kissing Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

He woke on a whisper. The soft ghosting of warm air as it travelled slowly, up his legs till it got to the back of his knees and then stopped. He barely had the time to brace himself when something flicked against that dip, fast and wet and warm, and then he felt the edge of sharp teeth graze first one, and then the other.

He shivered and smiled into his pillow when that got him a chuckle against his knees and one that continued when that warm air continued ghosting, this time up his thighs.

Warm hands cupped his hips, fingers making slow circling trips over the jutting bone, unhurried and lazy, the padded thumbs rubbing in, in some spots and then becoming lighter, until those lean slightly callused fingers were making light trails over the curve of his ass.

He sighed and that got him another chuckle.

He huffed and made to turn around, only to feel a lean weight shift onto his lower legs, and then that frame was all stretched out over his back, lean lines fitting into his more compact frame, those fingers intertwining with his, and then that mouth, warm and soft and always able to make him shiver with just the slightest brush of lips was placing soft warm kisses along the line of his spine. A little kiss on the dip above his ass. A long lick up his spine, stopping when it reached the mid-point between his shoulders, and he felt those lips open slightly and then warm moist air that slowly travelled from one end of his shoulders to the other. Once. Twice.

He gasped and then moaned when soft lips fastened to his neck, nibbling and licking, and accompanied with the flash of teeth, working his neck, sending his senses tingling. A particular sharp dig had him give a slight hiss, and then his fingers dug into the sheets when a wet tongue licked and soothed the spot.

It was enough to have him turn and then that same mouth latched onto his Adam’s apple, nibbling and sucking, causing him to throw his head back, which just gave that mouth even more access.

When it finally let up, he pulled onto that frame, sank his fingers into those thick soft strands and covered those lips with his.

He was met with a laugh, giddy and happy, that made him think of sunlight on a spring morning with the birds singing and cool breeze brushing against his skin. His teeth caught against that juicy lower lip and he glanced up from underneath his lashes, pleased to see hazel eyes blown wide and staring right down at him.

He broke the kiss slowly, studying slightly swollen lips that he was sure were a reflection of the swollen state of his. And when those lips released a long happy sigh and then curved into a smile, his did the same.

“Good morning Beautiful.”

He lifted his hands and ran careful fingers over the shock of dark hair that had fallen forward sometime in the night, and was at the moment brushing over those gorgeous hazel eyes. “Good morning Alexander.”

 


	29. Magnus + being the High Warlock of Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

His day began with three quick knocks on the door. Even as the third hit landed, he was off from his bed, hands reaching for his robes, magic the last thing on his mind as he hurried to get to the door in time, well aware that his early morning visitor only gave three chances before she would disappear and he wouldn’t see her in months. Three successive knocks repeated three times, and that was the only warning he got before she pulled off her disappearing act.

He got to the door just as she the last knock landed and pulled open the door, pleased to see that he caught her just in time. She had one leg extended, ready to walk away, her big gray coat way too big for her skinny frame, and she hugged herself, as if bracing herself against the dangers of the world.

“Miss Corinne,” he said and gave a little bow, gazing up at her with a smile that she slowly returned.

She gave a little curtsy, “High Warlock,” and when she rose to her full height, all four foot nine of it in her flat sensible shoes, her hands flapped about, her anxiety kicking into full gear.

Magnus pulled his door wide open and gestured her in, closing the door with a snap of his finger and then walking towards his pantry, throwing his hands in the air reaching for all the ingredients he needed to make her bones ache just a little bit less and have her heart just a little bit lighter.

Those brown eyes, slightly dimmed with pain but no less intelligent watched him and when he gestured at her, the old wolf took her seat.

Magnus took the seat across from her, and hummed as he added some dried helichrysum to the mix and ground it in, working with smooth motions until it was all blended in. He then poured a generous helping of vinegar over the mix and bottled up the jar. He snapped his fingers and another identical bottle appeared. “For the first six weeks,” he said to her, noting as she nodded at him. “The fresh batch will be good six weeks from now.” He waited until she gave him a quick nod, and then walked her out of the loft, a quick snap replacing the quarters in her pulse with several bills—all twenties because Corinne tended to have a problem with the larger bills. That should take care of her groceries for the three months it would take before she visited him again.

He made a mental note to send a message to Luke to check up on her sometime in the next week—an older wolf who refused to be dependent on, or live with the pack needed all the looking after she could get.

He’d barely settled in his study when he heard another knock.

It looked like it was going to be a busy day.

The afternoon flew by, spent mediating between a werewolf pack—not Luke’s but a visiting pack that had showed up in New York and had no respect for protocol or the tentative agreement the downworlders in New York had managed to secure about their varying territories—and Raphael’s clan. Thankfully nobody had been hurt, and Magnus had opened a portal and sent them on their way with a strong warning to never step foot in his city again until they’d finally learned how to live by the preset rules. For their sake, he hoped they listened. If they didn’t, well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t warned them.

His warlocks took up his evening and a huge chunk of his night, dropping in as calm as you please, most of them through the private portal he’d made available only to them, and a few came knocking on his door.

“We found him by the dumpster,” he heard Anika say and gave an absent nod, hands reaching out for the baby warlock that was unusually quiet for one so young. At six months, the baby should be screaming for food or comfort, but this baby looked at them with quiet eyes, his small fingers that ended in talons twitched.

Magnus ran careful fingers over the small frame, humming a soft song as his magic searched and roved, lightly warming up the baby, and channeling comfort, not like the baby needed it with how quiet he was being. But then those talons flexed and when he slid his finger in between them, they gripped it. He chuckled. “Send him to Cat, just to be safe, but I think all is well. You did well Anika.”

Anika beamed.

“And how is Eric,” Magnus asked, bringing up the little boy Anika had found four months prior. Ten years old and homeless after his parents kicked him out upon the appearance of his warlock mark—golden scales that shone beautifully in the sunlight, on the rare occasion when the boy allowed himself to play in the sun. It had been an uphill battle getting Eric to believe that he was accepted and loved, but things seemed to have settled in the last month.

“Doing well.” Anika grinned. “He particularly likes reading those books about dragons that you got him. If he finds a way to transform himself into one, I’m holding you responsible Magnus.”

Magnus chuckled and threw open a portal. Anika went through and Magnus closed the portal with a snap of his fingers. Another snap ensured that Anika will find the warlock orphanage she ran fully stocked with enough food and toys to last for several months.

She would most likely send a message about not needing so much, but the good thing about being the High Warlock was that he could do whatever the hell he damn well pleased.

He sat down in his study, going over contract form. He read them and then signed, and followed it up by making a list of the things he had to do the next day. He found himself yawning, just as the door swung open and there stood Alexander, hair a mess, jacket missing, probably folded neatly and placed over one of his chairs, and eyes tired, but his lips curved into a smile and he walked over to Magnus and slid right onto his lap, just as he’d done, several times before.

“Busy day?” The voice was husky and wrung out, those hazel eyes studied his face, waiting for a reply.

Magnus nodded. “You?”

“Exhausting,” Alec replied. He leaned forward, resting his head against Magnus’ forehead, eyes closed, arms curved around Magnus’ neck as they shared the same air.  

They sat like that in silence for a while, until Magnus had to ask. “Want to go to bed?”

Alec hummed. “Not yet. I just want to stay here with you a moment.”

Magnus’ wound his arms around Alec’s hips and there they stayed for longer than a moment, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute, catching their breath after a long, long day.

 


	30. Magnus + Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

Magnus had almost missed seeing him. He’d been so focused on finding Alexander when he’d portalled into the Institute, that he’d passed the room, his mind working the different places Alec could be that it took a couple of seconds before he realized when he’d just seen.

He backtracked and sure enough, standing on several stacks of boxes, a little boy was trying to slide a fishing rod through the tiny space left by the slightly open window, leading into the next room.

The boy was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn’t even notice Magnus walking up to him, and leaning against the wall adjacent to the boy’s impromptu fishing spot . Magnus studied the tiny rugrat for several seconds, the focus of those eyes—brown he thought they were—the way the boy didn’t let the blond hair that fell over his eyes distract him from achieving his goals.

He had to admire the tenacity, especially because it reminded him in no small part of Alexander.

But tenacity, no matter how much a person had it in spades could not retrieve whatever it was that the boy wanted to get from the next room, and some seconds later, he released a deep sigh, a sigh that had Magnus’s mouth twitching at how tortured and long-suffering it sounded, and turned around.

The boy didn’t jump or act startled. In fact, he looked more curious than surprised.

And yeah, his eyes were brown.

“You’re looking for Alec.” It was a statement, not a question.

Magnus nodded.

“I’m Max,” the rugrat said as he extended his hand.

Usually he wasn’t one to shake the hands of strange little boys trying to steal things from locked rooms in the institute but Magnus found himself smiling as he shook the boy’s hand. “I’m Magnus.”

“I know.”

Magnus arched a brow.

The boy shrugged. “Alec’s my big brother.”

Ha. So this was Max Lightwood.

Magnus nodded, and the two of them stood in silence for a brief moment, until Magnus asked. “So what were you trying to do,” Magnus asked, gesturing at the open window and fishing rod Max still held.

Max looked down at the fishing rod and threw it down with a huff. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he gave the locked room a longing glance. “Trying to get my stele back.”

_Interesting._

“How did you lose it,” Magnus asked and suppressed a grin when Max’s brown eyes skirted to the floor and lingered awhile. Max mumbled something, voice low and inaudible. “What did you say?”

That got him a huff and then Max lifted his head. “I said, I _accidentally_ set fire to my rune instructors shoes.”

Magnus’s mouth lips twitched. “How does one _accidentally_ set fire to one’s instructor’s shoes?”

“I was trying to mend it,” Max grumbled.

“Rightttt,” Magnus drawled as he nodded.

“Really, I was,” Max insisted. But then he glanced around as if to confirm that they were truly alone and then leaned forward to whisper. “Honestly though, I think I did him a favour. Those shoes were terrible.”

The laughter burst out of Magnus echoing in the room, and causing Max’s eyes to twinkle as he too chuckled.

Magnus shook his head. Max Lightwood had Alec’s tenacity, Isabelle’s intelligence and Jace’s confidence. A lethal combination in one so young.

_He must be a handful._

“So will you help me get my stele back?”

Brown eyes blinked up at him, managing to balance looking innocent and impish all at once and Magnus had to stifle a laugh. Max Lightwood definitely knew what his best assets were and how to use it to get what he wanted.

The moment also reminded him of two months prior when another set of Lightwood siblings had asked him to help them ‘recover’ a stele. What was it with Lightwoods and them asking him to help them steal steles?

“Sorry Max. I can’t help you with that,” Magnus murmured. Max deflated with a frustrated huff and crossed both arms, looking so defeated that Magnus found himself adding, “but you can ask for something else though.

Max cocked his head and gave him a considering look, sizing him up with a squint of those eyes, before he gave an impish grin. Magnus knew that glint well. That was the look that said I will come up with an alternative that will make you wish you’d just helped me get my stele back. “You’re the one helping Alec organize my rune party aren’t you?“

Magnus considered denying it. He had promised Alec to keep it a secret after all. But Max looked at him with the expression of one who was very much aware of said non-secret and Magnus nodded.

Max clucked his tongue. "Good. Get Alec into a suit for my party. I don’t trust him to pick out a good one for himself.”

Magnus arched a brow. _Like that would be a hard thing to do._

Max’s grin widened like he could hear Magnus’s thoughts and Magnus’s eyes narrowed.

They heard Alec’s voice and in seconds he filled the doorway, hazel eyes flitting from Magnus to Max and back again. “Is everything okay?”

Max hummed in reply, whilst Magnus studied his boyfriend and his trusty black leather jacket, black tee, black jeans and the black boots that completed the look.

_Fuck. It might not be as easy as he’d thought._

 


	31. Magnus + The world’s worst kept secret (or is it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in celebration of the upcoming Season 2 of Shadowhunters and the return of our favorite warlock to our TV screens, the Squad and I have decided to take part in a 31 Days of Magnus Bane challenge. It's going to be 31 days of headcanons and little ficlets and sometimes drabbles. Hopefully, they all make sense. The title will give you an idea of what each days, HC will be about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end!!!!! Apologies to those who started this journey of little drabbles with me back in December. The plan was to finish it on January 1st, but real life interfered. I did stick to it, and I'm not finished so yay me. Hehehehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And if you want other tiny fics like these ones, then follow me on [Tumblr](http://themagnusbane.tumblr.com/). Writings that I can't think of a way to put up on AO3 is always there (cuz I do most of my primary writing on tumblr). And even if that's not it, come on over and say hello. I promise I'm nice. Hehehehehe.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood sucked at keeping secrets.  Worse so, because one would expect someone so staid and quiet to be able to keep secrets. But Alec had several tells, and Magnus knew his boyfriend well enough to know when said boyfriend was hiding something from him.

It was in the way Alec suddenly fell silent every time Magnus entered a room. And the way he blushed every time Isabelle caught his eyes. And considering that Isabelle could not stop smiling or sending pointed looks in Magnus’ direction, and then winking at Alec, well Alec spent the entire morning blushing,

Isabelle Lightwood unlike her brother practically vibrated with the need to just blurt out whatever it was that she and Alec had cooked up. But every time she came close to spilling the secret, Jace would step in with a warning look that would have Isabelle laughing and then walking away.

So apparently, it wasn’t only Isabelle that knew what this mysterious secret was, Jace knew as well.

The Lightwood siblings were all in on the secret.

Even worse, something told him that Clary, Simon, Luke and Raphael were in on it as well. Because Isabelle couldn’t keep a secret from Clary and between Clary and Jace, he was fairly certain Simon found out about it, which would explain why everybody and their brother made sure that he was never left alone in a room with Simon. Pity, he was sure he would have been able to finagle the truth from the vampire. He was sure Clary and Simon also told Luke about Alexander’s secret, but Luke only responded with smiles and a tight lip whenever Magnus tried  to prod and Magnus did not bother with Raphael because all Raphael did was scowl, mutter about how dramatic and stupid everybody was being, and then decided to participate in said stupidity by not telling Magnus anything about the world’s worst kept secret.

Although now that Magnus thought about it, it was a pretty well kept secret. After all, he still knew nothing about what everyone was whispering about.

But, he had a busy day ahead of him and managed to push the thought to the very back of his mind so he could concentrate on everything he had going that day. And he succeeded quite well, which was why he had thought nothing of it when he portalled back into his apartment, shrugged out of his jacket and snapped his fingers to put on the lights, only to stop stunned at the roses scattered all over his floor, a visible trail that led to his bedroom.

_Interesting._

He dropped the jacket on the love seat and followed the trail, half wondering if there was some anniversary he’d missed, although he highly doubted it. Alexander wasn’t big on commemorating big moments—more often than not, Magnus had to prod him a couple of times before they could head out to celebrate—and besides, they’d just celebrated their anniversary two weeks ago, in the Hunter’s Moon, drinks—served on the house, flavoured by Maia’s knowing smirks—a game of pool—which they’d tied. Again—and a walk through the city. It had been reminiscent of their first date and thankfully, there had been no Jace to interrupt them.

So no. Not their anniversary then.

Magnus pushed open the door to the bedroom.

His mind had supplied him with a million and one different possibilities, but he had not been prepared for the sight of Alexander, on bended knee, holding out a jewellery box that could only mean one thing.

He forgot to breathe. The thought of a possible engagement had been the first thing to pop into his head when all the whispers and secrets had started but he’d pushed it away. Several centuries of always thinking and hoping, especially when his lovers started acting secretive, that maybe, finally someone was going to ask him that all important question, and being disappointed time and again had taught him to never consider an engagement as an option, had kicked in and he’d let that thought go, like the phantom that it was.

He’d had enough of his ghosts and hadn’t wanted them to lead to him becoming disappointed in what Alexander had been planning.

But now here he stood, looking at that box and that man, that man on his knees, licking his lips as he stared silently back at Magnus, fingers curled around that blue-black box, eyes dark with worry and with nerves.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus breathed, and then smiled. “How long have you been kneeling there?”

Alec’s face scrunched up in thought. “Uh, a couple of hours?” The voice was raspy from disuse.

Magnus chuckled, working the rings on his fingers as he strolled over to Alec, going for casual even though the nerves had started fluttering again. “Let me guess. Izzy?”

Alec huffed and waved his hands around the room. “She said you would like a big production.”

The words and the movement had Magnus taking in the rest of his bedroom. It said a lot about how attuned he was to Alexander that he hadn’t noticed the rest of his bedroom. Cream coloured roses formed a heart on his blood red silk sheets. A bottle of champagne stayed chilled in an ice bucket. Looked like Krug Brut’s David Sugar. The engraved one. Quite expensive. The lights were off, the only illumination, dozens of scented candles that dotted the room, giving soft illumination that made everywhere look ethereal. It was beautiful. Romantic too.

But Alexander looked just a mite uncomfortable, and Magnus wasn’t just thinking of him kneeling in a position that was surely wrecking havoc on his long legs.

Magnus held out his hand and pulled Alec up, brushing his fingers across Alec’s forehead to soothe away the lines. “I don’t really care about the ‘production’.” Alec looked like he was about to protest and Magnus halted the words by placing a finger on those lips. “All I care about is that you’re asking.” He tilted his head slightly to the side and grinned at the flustered expression on Alec’s face. “And that you’re comfortable while doing it.”

Those hazel eyes softened and Alec returned his smile. Lean fingers gripped his upper arm, and started to stroke it gently. “Okay. Will you…”

The door to the bedroom slammed open and in trooped everyone. Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael, Luke, even Maia. “Congratulations!” They beamed. Or actually they all beamed, except for Raphael who looked miffed. Unless you knew him well enough to see that he was just the right side of pleased.

Magnus knew him well enough.

“I haven’t asked him yet,” Alec hissed, bringing the noisy congratulations to a halt. Their friends looked at each other, then at Alec, then Magnus and shrugged.

They didn’t leave the room.

“Well,” Alec said with a pointed glance at the door.

They finally took the hint and reluctantly went back the way they came.

When the door finally closed behind Luke, Alec rolled his eyes. “Finally.”

Magnus chuckled. “Yeah. Finally.”

“So where were we,” Alec asked and then reached for Magnus’s fingers. Thumb stroking Magnus’s middle finger that thankfully had no rings at the moment.

“I believe you were about to ask me a question,” Magnus replied. Now it was his voice that was husky.

Alec smiled, breath coming out in a loud gush. “Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Falling in love with you is the biggest privilege the universe has ever afforded me. And getting to spend the rest of my life with you is the biggest honour you can give me. Magnus Bane, will you marry me?”

Magnus sank his fingers into that thick hair and pulled Alec closer, breathing a “Yes” over those lips before he covered his lips with his, sliding in his tongue, moaning as Alec’s fingers dug into his hips and pulled him closer.

They kissed, lazy and unhurried, tongue sliding against tongue, fingers reaching for skin, mouths swallowing moans, until Magnus broke the kiss to ask. “They’re probably waiting outside. Should we tell them?”

Alec shook his head, and looked quite smug as he replied. “No. Let them stew awhile.” He leaned forward, lips curved into a smile as he caught Magnus’s laugh with his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found on [Tumblr](http://candycane-magnus.tumblr.com/). But if you don't do Tumblr, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itenoria).
> 
> Voting for the People's Choice Awards is still on, so yeah, keep the votes pouring in and go vote [here](http://vote.peopleschoice.com/#!/home/all/41/2).


End file.
